


Królewski football

by DreamerEmma



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles - Fandom, directioners
Genre: BoyxBoy, Football, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homosexual, King - Freeform, Król, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Manchester United, Queen - Freeform, Smut, gays, geje, królestwo, książę - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, piłka nożna, royal, same love, zaręczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Harry to przyszły następca tronu, który rozdarty jest pomiędzy królewską etykietą, a miłością do swojego chłopaka. Louis to znany piłkarz Manchesteru United, który kocha widok Stylesa na trybunach, chociaż wie, że ten zupełnie nie rozumie zasad piłki nożnej.





	1. Chapter 1

– Dajesz, Lou, dajesz! – krzyczał Harry, siedząc na trybunach w kompleksie treningowym Aon'u. Był jednym z niewielu osób niezwiązanych z piłką nożną, która mogła tu przybywać. Jego nazwisko i pochodzenie pozwalało mu na towarzyszenie ukochanemu w każdym miejscu i o każdej porze. – Strzelaj!  
Nie do końca rozumiał zasady piłki nożnej, chociaż Louis tłumaczył mu milion razy, co to jest spalony. Rozrysowywał na kartce, ustawiał pionki i denerwował się, gdy Styles kręcił głową przecząco po pytaniu: „Rozumiesz teraz?”. W końcu poddał się i udawał, że wszystko łapie. Chociaż prawda jest taka, że nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego lini ograniczających pole zawodnika nie można namalować, skoro są w jakiś sposób przyjęte w zasadach.   
Trener dmuchnął w gwizdek i obie drużyny zbiegły się do niego. Harry widział, jak jego ukochany opiera się rękoma o kolana i bierze głębokie wdechy. Powolnym krokiem wszedł tunelem za piłkarzami, którzy skierowali się do szatni, a on sam stanął na korytarzu. Pół godziny później chłopak rozpromienił się na widok Tomlinsona, który w czarnym dresie podszedł do niego.   
– Byłeś cudowny! – powiedział Harry, nastawiając policzek. – Gotowy na finał?  
– Boję się jak cholera. Zwłaszcza że idę w pierwszym składzie.  
– Wygracie to, jestem pewien. – Styles wsunął rękę w drobną rękę Louisa i uśmiechnął się. Teraz mężczyzna bez problemu szedł z chłopakiem, popijając wodę, a dwa lata temu musieli udawać dobrych przyjaciół i nie mogli nawet się dotykać w miejscach publicznych. – Umieram z głodu.  
– Jedziemy do mnie?  
– A co będziemy jeść? – zapytał Hazz, bo od długiego czasu Louis żywił się daniami typowymi dla sportowców, a Styles miał ochotę na coś totalnie niezdrowego, co będzie mógł zapijać niezdrowym napojem.  
– Zabiorę cię na pizzę w niedzielę, obiecuję. Po finale idziemy na ogromną pizzę. I podwójne lody. I litry coli, oh.  
– Jasne.  
– I wyjedziemy na wakacje, chcesz? Jakaś Ibiza czy Hawaje, możesz wybrać.  
Harry kiwnął głową i wsiadł do Porsche zaparkowanego niedaleko. Siedząc w mieszkaniu Tomlinsona, rozmawiali o zbliżającym się finale Ligi Mistrzów UEFA i obiedzie u rodziny Stylesa. Starszy z nich przygotowywał kurczaka z ryżem, którym obaj już dosłownie wymiotowali, ale musieli przecierpieć ostatnie dni, a potem znowu będą jedli pizzę nago na sypialnianym łóżku, a następnie spalali kalorię w najprzyjemniejszy sposób.   
– Ile musicie strzelić goli, żeby wygrać? – zapytał Harry, bawiąc się słomką w szklance. Nie rozumiał tych wszystkich punktów UEFA czy reguł.  
– Więcej niż przeciwnik.  
– Ale tak o jeden więcej czy jak?  
– Jeden więcej wystarczy. Chcesz coli?  
– Mhm.  
Po obiedzie leżeli na kanapie, delektując się obecnością i chwilą spokoju. Louis miał na sobie dresowe spodnie, a Harry'ego, leżącego na jego kolanach, podniecało jego półnagie ciało i miał ochotę się nim zająć.  
– Lou – powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się, gdy jego chłopak spojrzał na niego. – Loueh. - Podciągnął się i złapał chłopaka za kark, chciwie wpijając się w jego usta.  
Po kilku sekundach siedział na kolanach Tomlisona okrakiem i pracował biodrami, nie odrywając ust on ukochanego. Ciało chłopaka pachniało żelem pod prysznic od Playboya, a zmysły Stylesa szalały. Louis zdjął jego sweter i koszulkę i rzucił chłopaka na kanapę. Szybkie oddechy wskazywały na podniecenie, któremu mieli zaraz dać upust. Ręka Harry'ego prędko znalazła się na penisie chłopaka, który robił malinki na szyi kochanka. Nie mieli ochoty na długie oralne przyjemności, więc Lou sięgnął po butelkę lubrykantu, gdy Hazz się odwrócił. Salon wypełniony był głosem prowadzącego popularny program rozrywkowy i ich jękami. Zwłaszcza Stylesa, który nigdy nie umiał być cicho. Bez znaczenia było, który z nich dziś jest aktywem, to Harry i tak zawsze był najgłośniejszy.  
Kanapa, potem prysznic i kolejne zabawy. Po wszystkim leżeli w sypialni, grając na konsoli i wyzywając się, by po przegranej bądź wygranej walce, całować się pod byle pretekstem.   
– Zostaniesz na noc czy cię odwieźć? – zapytał Louis, gdy zorientowali się, że miasto spowite jest już ciemnością, a zegarki wskazują dobrze po jedenastej.  
– Zostanę. - Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
Jedna z półek w szafie zajęta była przez ubrania młodszego, na co składały się głównie sweterki i obcisłe jeansy. Styles na każdym kroku musiał dbać o swój wygląd i zachowanie, przez co często nienawidził faktu, że pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej i kiedyś obejmie tron. No, chyba że prędzej zrobi to jego starsza siostra, która obecnie studiowała w USA i miała gdzieś obowiązki związane z rodziną. Wolała się bawić i korzystać z życia. Harry podświadomie czuł, że to na niego każdy liczy i to jego widzą na tronie Anglii. Teraz studiował na londyńskiej uczelni i nie spieszyło mu się do przejęcia obowiązków.   
Piątek był dniem zarezerwowanym na odpoczynek, nabranie sił i przedstawienie taktyki. Tuż po jedenastej Louis jechał na spotkanie z trenerem, a Harry wybierał się na zakupy, by kupić coś dla chłopaka jako prezent po wygranych mistrzostwach. Był pewien sukcesu Manchesteru United i nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o porażce. Przemierzając kolejne metry w centrum handlowym, zastanawiał się, co powinien kupić. Tomlinson miał praktycznie wszystko, a prezenty były normą w ich związku. Teraz Loczek chciał kupić coś specjalnego, ale kręcąc się po sklepach, nie wiedział co kupić. W końcu skierował się do jubilera i przywitał się ze sprzedawczynią. Wysoka blondynka zaproponowała pomoc, a on grzecznie podziękował, dodając, że jedynie się rozgląda. Jego wzrok skakał po bransoletkach, kolczykach, które z oczywistych powodów odpadały, na pierścionkach kończąc. W jego głowie rodził się szalony pomysł, a ciało wypełnione zostało gorączką.   
– Ważny krok dla ukochanej? – zagaiła sprzedawczyni. Styles spojrzał na nią, a na jego usta cisnęło się ironiczne: „Chyba nie wiesz, kim jestem”, ale on jedynie wymusił uśmiech, stwierdzając, że tylko się rozgląda. – Te się dobrze sprzedają. – Ciągnęła dalej, wskazując na pierścionek z dużym brylantem. Jego siostra lubowała się w takich. Przyciągały wzrok i wskazywały na gruby portfel. Był pewien, że nie sprzedają się dobrze, bo nie każdego na niego stać, a ekspedientka jedynie chce go naciągnąć na większy wydatek.  
W końcu pożegnał się i wyszedł. Wracając do domu Louisa, rozmyślał o prezencie, który tak strasznie go przyciągał. Nie wiedział, czy zaręczyny nie będą za szybkie, ale z drugiej strony już mieli pierścionki, które dali sobie na pierwszą rocznicę z obietnicą, że kiedyś zamienią je na zaręczynowe. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak pada na kolano na środku murawy po wygranym przez Louisa meczu. Uśmiechał się na samą myśl o reakcji bruneta. Na pewno byłby zdziwiony, a potem wykrzyczałby głośne „Tak”. A potem byłyby zdjęcia i artykuły w gazecie. Ta myśl nie napawała Stylesa radością i jego uśmiech zniknął. Cieszył się, gdy ojciec pozwolił mu poruszać się bez ochrony, a po tych wszystkich plotkach na pewno miałby zakaz wychodzenia samemu. I wtedy co? Miałby brać ochroniarza nawet do Louisa i ten pilnowałby go, siedząc przy łóżku podczas seksu?   
Wchodząc do mieszkania mężczyzny, czuł zapach gotowanego dania, które znał już tak dobrze. Siedząc przy marmurowej wysepce, przeglądał strony jubilera w poszukiwaniu idealnego pierścionka. Był zbyt podekscytowany swoim planem, by zamienić ten prezent na inny. Niestety wszystkie pierścionki były typowo kobiece, a on wiedział, że Louis wyśmiałby go za biżuterię z diamentem, którą daje się ukochanej.   
– Słuchasz mnie, Harry? – głos Tomlinsona wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Styles spojrzał w niebieskie oczy swojego chłopaka, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.  
– Jasne.  
– Więc co mówiłem?  
– Oj, Lou, przepraszam – powiedział, gdy jego kłamstwo się wydało. – Po prostu... no... zamyśliłem się, okej?  
– Jasne, telefon ważniejszy.  
– I tak pewnie opowiadałeś o taktyce na mecz, a ja tego nie rozumiem.  
– Mówiłem o naszych wakacjach, ale nie wiem, czy w ogóle chcesz na nie jechać, skoro masz mnie gdzieś.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest. A wakacji nie mogę się doczekać.  
Po posiłku Louis oglądał telewizję, a Harry nadal przeglądał strony jubilerskie. W końcu jego usta rozchyliły się z zachwytu, gdy na ekranie pojawił się szeroki pierścionek z diamentem wtopionym w sam środek i mniejszymi diamencikami w kolorach tęczy.   
– Co tam masz? – zapytał Louis, widząc reakcję swojego chłopaka.  
– A nic, trafiłem na twoje ładne zdjęcie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, a Lou uwierzył, bo Styles miał obsesję na jego punkcie i naprawdę czasami szukał artykułów z ładnymi zdjęciami Tomlinsona w akcji na boisku.  
– Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził i wrócił do oglądania telewizji.  
Hazz z całych sił próbował ukryć podekscytowanie i przeglądał dokładną ofertę. Niby była możliwość grawerowania, ale na to trzeba czekać aż trzy dni, a on nie miał czasu. Zerwał się z kanapy i skierował do łazienki. Wybrał numer jubilera i z niecierpliwością czekał, aż ktoś odbierze. W końcu usłyszał kobietę i prędko zaczął tłumaczyć, o jaką biżuterię mu chodzi. Wiedział, że nie może się przedstawić, więc pomijał kwestię swojego nazwiska.  
– Chodzi mi o grawerowanie, jest taka możliwość, prawda?  
– Oczywiście.  
– Tylko jest taki problem, że ja potrzebuję tego na jutro. Albo na dziś.  
– Słucham?  
– Dobrze, na jutro. Ale do dwunastej. Zapłacę ekstra, błagam panią.  
– Musiałabym porozmawiać z szefem. Proszę zadzwonić za pięć minut.  
– Jasne, dziękuję.  
Kobieta rozłączyła się, a Harry usiadł na wannie. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości, bo wiedział, jak ten krok wiele dla nich znaczy. Publiczne oświadczyny pokazałyby światu, że to nie jest chwilowy wybryk ani jakaś moda na gejostwo, co często zarzucał ojciec chłopaka.   
– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – głos Louisa wyrwał go z rozmyślania kolejny raz tego dnia.  
– Tak.  
– Dobrze się czujesz?  
– Tak – powtórzył, otwierając drzwi. – Rozmawiałem z Gemmą, a nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Zaraz ma oddzwonić.  
– Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz, księżniczko malutka – powiedział Louis czule, choć wiedział, jak bardzo Harry nienawidzi tego przezwiska. Prędko go pocałował, nim ten zdążył strzelić focha i wrócił do salonu.  
Po kilku minutach Styles oddzwonił do sklepu i z szalenie bijącym sercem czekał na odpowiedź, która nie mogła być negatywna.   
– Pierścionek będzie do odebrania jutro o jedenastej, jeśli grawer nie będzie długi. Ile to liter? – zapytała kobieta bez ogródek, a Harry na palcach liczył ile liter potrzeba.  
– Pięć. Larry. L a r r y – literował.  
– Dobrze, mogę pana nazwisko? Potrzebujemy tego do zamówienia.  
– Yyy... Grimshaw. Niech pani wpisze Grimshaw.  
– Dobrze, panie Grimshaw, do widzenia.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą, a potem przypomniało mu się, że wkręcił przyjaciela, który go zabije za przysługę. Kolejną zresztą. Wybrał jego numer i od razu zaczął bardzo milutko:  
– Nick, ty wiesz, jak ja bardzo cię kocham, prawda?  
– Jakoś sobie nie przypominam.  
– No Nick, proszę, bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś moim jelonkiem, pamiętaj.  
– Jeszcze raz powiesz „jelonek”, to nic dla ciebie nie zrobię. A na pewno coś chcesz.  
– Jeśli przeleję ci zaraz kasę, to odbierzesz mi jutro prezent dla Louisa? Pamiętaj, kto załatwił ci bilety na finał – przypomniał Styles, co sprawiło, że Nickowi zabrakło argumentów.  
– Nienawidzę cię, Styles, dobrze o tym wiesz. Dawaj adres i widzimy się jutro.  
– Też cię kocham, jelonku!  
Rozłączył się i wiadomości podał wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Z Nickiem znali się od liceum i trzymali od pierwszego dnia szkoły, a ich przyjaźń przetrwała do dziś. Harry zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, a jako dziecko był wdzięczny, że ten traktuje go na równi, a nie jako osobę z królewskiej rodziny.   
Zadowolony Styles wrócił do salonu i wtulił się w Louisa, kładąc na jego kolanach. Mieszkanie chłopaka było jednym z nielicznych miejsc, gdzie Harry mógł czuć się tak swobodnie i jednym z niewielu miejsc, które kochał tak bardzo, że najchętniej siedziałby w nim dnie i noce. Nawet w swojej ogromnej królewskiej posiadłości czuł się nieswojo. A przecież każdy marzył o zamku, o wieżach, o ogromnym ogrodzie, służbie i byciu księżniczką. Tfu, księciem.  
– Jeszcze raz powiesz do Nicka, że go kochasz, to cię zabiję – usłyszał w pewnej chwili.  
– Nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać.  
– Nieładnie jest mówić do innego chłopaka, że się go kocha. I jeszcze to „jelonku”, fu.  
– Jesteś zazdrosny!  
– Nie, Harry, ale jak ty byś się czuł, gdybym ja mówił do kumpla, że go kocham?  
– Pewnie bardzo źle.  
– No właśnie. Pewnie byś rzucał kubkami i talerzami, trzaskał drzwiami i płakał godzinami, a potem domagał się przytulania i przepraszania – powiedział, wypominając sytuację, która miała miejsce kilkukrotnie w ich związku. Zawsze to Louis musiał przepraszać, bo przecież Harry był jego księżniczką.  
– Oh, przepraszam, kochanie. Już nie będę.  
Uśmiechnął się, a Louis pocałował go w czoło, co chłopak tak bardzo uwielbiał. Ciepło bijące od Tomlinsona sprawiło, że Hazz czuł bezpieczeństwo i spokój. W chwilach smutku czy napięcia to właśnie Louis był dla niego wybawieniem. Jedno dłuższe przytulenie i chłopak mógł dalej ruszać na bal królewski czy wywiady. Podczas rozmów ściskał w ręce malutkiego pluszaka, którego miał na wypadek, gdyby Louisa nie było w pobliżu. Dostał go w czasach, gdy nie mogli się jeszcze obnosić ze swoją miłością.   
Leżąc w łóżku, Harry planował, jak powinien to zrobić. O zaręczynach myślał od pewnego czasu, ale kończyło się na planach, bo mają jeszcze czas. Teraz sam nie wierzył, że już jutro może to zrobić. Że już jutro może paść na kolano i zapytać swojego Jeżyka czy za niego wyjdzie. Czy spędzi z nim resztę swojego życia. Na zawsze i na wieczność. Larry, jak to nazywali ich przyjaciele, którzy wiedzieli, jak nierozłączny duet tworzą te dwa zakochane gołąbki, pochodzące z dwóch różnych światów.   
Mijała jedenasta, w pokoju panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność, a głos Louisa był głęboki i głośny. Harry leżał w jego ramionach i uśmiechnął, gdy chłopak się poruszył i przyciągnął do siebie Stylesa.   
– Na zawsze, Louis – szepnął i pocałował dłoń Lou.

♛ 

– Mój Boże, Nick, jestem twoim dłużnikiem! – powiedział Styles, gdy siedzieli w mieszkaniu Louisa w ten ważny dzień.  
– Wypłatę przyjmuję w biletach – zaśmiał się Grimshaw, który kilka minut temu przywiózł pierścionek dla Louisa.  
Harry nie mógł nacieszyć się jego widokiem. W rzeczywistości był jeszcze piękniejszy niż na zdjęciu. Kolorowe diamenciki były cudowne i pasowały do Louisa. Styles nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy wsunie go na jego palec. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien poinformować rodzinę o tak ważnej decyzji, ale chciał oszczędzić sobie monologów. Wiedział, na co się naraża, ale miłość do Lou była silniejsza. Jedynie Gemmie wysłał zdjęcie prezentu z podpisem: „Jak dzisiaj wygrają, to mu się oświadczę, omggg!!! Trzymaj kciuki!!”, a ona zapytała, czy rodzice wiedzą. Gdy przyznał, że nie – jego telefon od razu zadzwonił.  
– Tato cię zabije – usłyszał na przywitanie.  
– Oj, wiem, Gem, ale...  
– Nie ma „ale”, Harry. Powinieneś najpierw wszystkim powiedzieć, dobrze wiesz, jak jest.  
– Jak, Gem? - zapytał, odchodząc na bok. – Ty możesz, a ja nie? Jak ty znajdziesz faceta, to od razu możecie brać ślub, a ja nie?  
– To nie tak, Harry.  
– A jak?  
– Po prostu dobrze wiesz, że media zaraz będą gadać, a my nie możemy teraz dawać powodów do plotek.  
– A jak tam impreza? Przypomnij mi te ostatnie zdjęcia – powiedział zgryźliwie, wypominając siostrze pijackie wybryki. Kilka tygodni temu Daily Mail opublikowało jej zdjęcia po pijaku.  
– Nie porównuj pijackich zdjęć do zaręczyn. – Dziewczyna zawahała się przy ostatnim słowie.   
– Gejowskich zaręczyn, to chciałaś powiedzieć?  
– Boże, Harry, nie łap mnie za słówka.  
– To nie bądź taka wredna, powinnaś mnie wspierać!  
– Rób, co chcesz, Harry. Ja wam życzę tylko szczęścia, ale nie licz na mnie, jak ojciec się wścieknie. Jesteś dorosły.  
– Właśnie. Dorosły. Pa.  
Rozłączył się i wrócił do przyjaciela. Tuż po szóstej wchodzili na stadion i zajmowali odpowiednie miejsca. Wśród zebranych były też siostry Louisa i jego ojciec. Przywitał się z nimi i zagaił o samopoczucie. Były podekscytowane rozgrywkami i pewne zwycięstwa swojego brata. Czuł dumę, gdy na stadion wyszła drużyna Manchesteru United, a z głośników rozbrzmiał hymn. Pierwszy gwizdek sprawił, że jego serce przyspieszyło i napięta atmosfera utrzymywała się przez kolejne minuty. W piętnastej minucie Bayern Monachium strzeliło pierwszego gola, a wśród angielskich fanów rozbrzmiało głośnie: „Kurwa”. Drużyna Louisa nie poddawała się i kilka minut później to oni dawali im powód do dumy. Harry był zły za zawodników z Niemiec, którzy faulowali na potęgę. Jednak wiedział, jak ważny jest ten puchar i z jednej strony nie dziwił im się. Kolejny gol przyprawił go o palpitacje serca, bo strzelił go Lou, który potem wtulił się w kumpla z drużyny.   
– Dawaj, kochanie! – krzyknął, a osoby siedzące niedaleko uśmiechnęły się. Naciągnął na głowę beret, który zsuwał mu się przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu i klasnął w dłonie. – Szybciej!  
Minuty mijały, a Styles czuł, jak jego serce wali w środku. Podczas przerwy wsunął rękę w kieszeń i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, czując pudełeczko. Nie chciał nikomu o tym powiedzieć, bo radość i piski dziewczyn mogłyby zdradzić plany. Wysunął tylko telefon i wystukał krótkie: „Jesteś najlepszy!!!!!!”. Chociaż nie miał nawet pewności, że Louis wziął telefon na murawę.   
Druga połowa była walką o życie, bo wynik remisowy nie był tym, o czym każdy marzył. Siedemdziesiąta minuta była trudna dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla Louisa, który kolejny raz został sfaulowany.   
– Nosz kurwa – mruknął Harry, a rodzina Louisa spojrzała na niego. Styles przeprosił i przypomniał sobie słowa ojca, który niezbyt dobrze reagował na wulgaryzmy. A już te w miejscu publicznym były dla niego obrazą dla całej rodziny, bo przecież kulturę wynosi się z domu.  
W tej samej chwili stopa przeciwnika zderzyła się z głową Louisa i chłopak upadł na murawę. Teatr Marzeń zamienił się w jeden wielki gwizd i buczenie, a serce Stylesa zatrzymało się. Wiedział, że gracz Bayernu nie zrobił tego specjalnie, ale i tak miał ochotę zejść i wydrapać mu oczy. Wstrzymywał oddech, gdy Louis siedział na trawie i trzymał się za głowę. W końcu sanitariusze podnieśli go i skierowali się w stronę ławek. Tomlinson słaniał się na nogach i sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która zaraz ma paść.  
– Louis! – krzyczał Harry, biegnąc w stronę barierek. Próbował przebić się przez nie, ale zatrzymała go ochrona. – Puśćcie mnie! Louis! Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknął, gdy ochroniarz złapał go za ramię. – Ty masz pojęcie, kim ja jestem?! – wykorzystał tekst, którego tak bardzo dotychczas nienawidził.  
W końcu ktoś pozwolił mu zejść, a on zbiegł prosto na ławkę, gdzie siedział Louis. Sanitariusz opatrywał rozcięty łuk brwiowy, a na czole chłopaka był zimny okład.   
– Mój Boże, Louis! – Styles dopadł chłopaka i spojrzał na niego. – Boże, kochanie.  
Klęczał przed chłopakiem i głaskał go po ręce. Tomlinson nie wyglądał za dobrze. Miał mętny wzrok i nic nie mówił.  
– Niedobrze mi – mruknął w końcu i dostał worek na wymioty. Styles skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc, jak wymiotujące osoby na niego działają.  
Lekarz stwierdził, że powinni zabrać Louisa do szpitala, bo wymioty i słabnięcie to oznaki wstrząsu mózgu. Harry nie wiedział co zrobić, bo dzisiejszy dzień miał zakończyć się zupełnie inaczej. Miał zakończył się zaręczynami na murawie, a nie siedzeniem na szpitalnym korytarzu, czekając na zakończenie tomografii. Prędko wstał, gdy z sali wyszedł lekarz, przyjmujący jego chłopaka.  
– Co z nim, doktorze? – zapytał.  
– Chyba poważnie oberwał, co? Jest widoczny krwiak, ale miejmy nadzieję, że sam się wchłonie. Pan Tomlinson spędzi u nas kilka dni.  
– Mogę go zobaczyć?  
– Proszę go nie przemęczać – powiedział, wskazując na salę, do której przewozili właśnie Louisa.  
Chłopak usypiał po dużej dawce leków przeciwbólowych, więc Harry nie chciał męczyć go pytaniami. Siedział na łóżku i głaskał bruneta po ręce, co chwile ją całując. Dzwoniący telefon wystraszył go. Zdziwił się, widząc połączenie od ojca, ale w końcu wyszedł na korytarz, by z nim porozmawiać.  
– Widziałem wiadomości o Louisie, Harry. Co z nim?  
– Śpi po lekach w szpitalu i ma krwiaka czy coś takiego.  
– Nie operują go?  
– Podobno nie jest tak źle i sam się wchłonie.  
– To dobrze.  
– Wygrali chociaż?  
– Oczywiście, przecież to nasz Manchester. – Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa. – Masz mamę.  
– Cześć, mamo – przywitał się, gdy usłyszał kobietę.  
– Jak Louis?  
– Śpi. Chyba nie jest tak źle.  
– Oh, to dobrze, dobrze.  
– Powiedzieć ci coś, mamo? Miałem mu się dzisiaj oświadczyć.  
– Słucham?  
– Oświadczyć, mamo. Mieliśmy się dzisiaj zaręczyć. Na murawie. Tak po prostu. Spontanicznie.  
– Spontanicznie?! Harry, to ważna decyzja! Mogłeś nam o tym powiedzieć!  
– Oj, mamo, wczoraj o tym pomyślałem i tak po prostu wyszło. Albo raczej nie wyszło, bo jesteśmy w szpitalu.  
– Boże, Harry, musisz nam mówić o takich decyzjach, dobrze wiesz jak jest. Media teraz czyhają na plotki o was. Daj ojcu odpocząć po zdjęciach Gemmy. Chcesz wykończyć babcię? – Kobieta wiedziała, jak jej bardzo jej dzieci związane są z babcią i zawsze używała jej jako argumentu.  
– To nie w porządku, mamo.  
– Nie rób tego, Harry.  
– Mamo, ja nie będę miał dziewczyny, dobrze o tym wiecie.  
– Porozmawiamy o tym przy obiedzie, Harry. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać – prędko ucięła temat.  
Harry westchnął i zakończył połączenie. Siedząc w sali, patrzył na śpiącego Louisa i wspominał słowa matki. Jego rodzina nadal liczyła na synową, na przyszłą królową, na kogoś, z kim jego matka będzie mogła jeździć na zakupy i kogoś, kto urodzi im wnuki. Ale tu musieli liczyć na Gemmę, bo on nie miał zamiaru zmieniać się na siłę.   
Położył głowę na łóżku, czując zmęczenie. Nie chciał jednak opuszczać Louisa, który mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili. Obiecał sobie zamknąć oczy tylko na moment, a tymczasem usnął, sam nie wiedząc kiedy. Nad ranem przebudził się, czując delikatne głaskanie po głowie. Skrzywił się, czując ból zdrętwiałego ciała, ale widok przebudzonego Tomlinsona ucieszył go.   
– Powinieneś być w domu, kochanie – usłyszał.  
– Ty jesteś moim domem.  
– Chodź tu – poprosił i obrócił się na bok, robiąc miejsce dla Harry'ego.  
Styles wtulił się w niego i przymknął oczy. Ciepły oddech Louisa sprawiał, że Hazz znowu odpływał i było mu wygodnie mimo małej powierzchni. Uwielbiał ogromne, miękkie łóżka, ale tutaj niczego mu nie brakowało.   
– Bardzo boli? – zapytał, gdy Louis poruszył się i syknął.  
– Trochę.  
– Zawołać lekarza?  
– Dam radę. Co właściwie się stało?  
– Miałeś faula na meczu.  
– Półfinał?  
Harry zdziwił się, słysząc pytanie chłopaka.   
– Finał, Louis. Nie pamiętasz?  
– Finał?! Ale jak to?  
– Normalnie, Louis. Wczoraj był finał mistrzostw. Graliście z Bayernem Monachium, nie pamiętasz?  
Chłopak pokręcił głową i zapytał o wynik.  
– Wygraliście.  
– O jak dobrze. Muszę zadzwonić do chłopaków!  
– Jest piąta rano, Louis. Idź spać, zadzwonisz później. Gratulacje, kochanie, ale teraz powinieneś odpoczywać.  
Przytulił się do Louisa i delikatnie głaskał go po policzku. W końcu Tomlinson usnął, a Harry razem z nim. Tuż po dziewiątej Styles wychodził ze szpitala, bo musiał zabrać z domu kilka rzeczy dla chłopaka. Przed budynkiem byli reporterzy, którzy hurtem rzucali pytania i domagali się odpowiedzi o stan zdrowia Tomlinsona, bo lekarze mają zakaz udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji, a trener drużyny rzucił tylko zdawkowe informacje.   
– Musi dużo odpoczywać, dlatego proszę o spokój dla naszej dwójki – powiedział, po czym wsiadł do auta Louisa, które przyprowadzone zostało tu przez jednego z piłkarzy.  
Będąc w domu, spojrzał na pierścionek, który miał być już na palcu bruneta. Pokręcił głową, chowając go pomiędzy swoje ubrania i czekając na kolejny idealny moment. Prędko spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy Tomlinsona i wrócił do szpitala, gdzie byli już rodzice chłopaka z najstarszą siostrą.   
– Dzień dobry – powiedział Styles, wchodząc do sali. – Cześć, kochanie. – Cmoknął Louisa w usta i zaczął wymieniać co zabrał ze sobą.  
– Wygraliśmy, Harry! – Lou mu przerwał.  
– Mówiłem ci o tym rano.  
– Tak?  
– Tak, Louis. Długo to będzie trwało, doktorze? – zapytał, patrząc na lekarza.  
– Ubytki pamięci są normalne po takim wypadku. Pana Tomlinsona nie powinno się męczyć, więc proszę, aby odwiedziny nie były długie.  
– Kiedy go wypuścicie?  
– Jeszcze kilka dni powinien spędzić na obserwacji, a potem wypuścimy go do domu, ale na obecną chwilę koniec z treningami i przemęczaniem się.  
Harry kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia i usiadł obok ukochanego. 

 

♛

– Chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć? – zapytał ojciec Harry'ego swoim głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, co oznaczało, że matka powiedziała mu o planowanych zaręczynach.  
– Nie? Chyba nie.  
– Chyba?  
– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
– Może o tobie i Lousie?  
– Nadal nie wiem, o czym mowa. Przecież zaręczyn nie było, o to ci chodzi, prawda?  
– Ale mogły być, a dzisiaj zastanawialibyśmy się jak to odkręcić.  
– Ja bym się nie zastanawiał, bo nie odkręcałbym tego. Tylko ty miałbyś z tym problem.  
– Dobrze wiesz, jak jest, Harry. Nawet Robert potwierdził, że to nie jest dobry czas.  
– Dla ciebie i Roberta to żaden czas nie byłby dobry. Ale gdyby Lou był dziewczyną, to od razu szykowalibyście kolację zaręczynową z setką gości, prawda?  
– Nie bądź bezczelny, Harry.  
Styles pokręcił głową i wbił wzrok w talerz przed sobą. Krem z brokułów, który tak uwielbiał, dzisiaj jakoś go nie zachwycał. Nie czuł głodu i wolał być z Louisem, który dwa dni temu wrócił do domu. Chorobą wymigał się od obiadu i udawał ból głowy, gdy mieli jechać do Londynu. Dlatego Harry siedział tutaj zupełnie sam i tęsknił za ciepłą dłonią swojego ukochanego, który złączyłby ich palce pod stołem, przekazując w myślach nieme: „Nie martw się, kochanie, jestem tu z tobą”.   
– Okej – powiedział w końcu, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc na rodziców. – Pragnę was poinformować, że oświadczę się Louisowi na wakacjach za tydzień bądź dwa.  
– Masz tego nie robić, Harry.  
– Miałem nie robić tego bez waszej świadomości. Teraz wiecie i prosiłbym o brak zbędnych komentarzy.  
– To nie są zbędne komentarze. Należysz do rodziny królewskiej i masz żyć według etykiety, która jest z nami od lat.  
– W etykiecie nie ma nic na temat planowanych zaręczyn, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.  
– O Louisa, Harry. Dotychczas nie było w naszej rodzinie takich związków, a etykieta nie przewiduje dwóch królów na tronie.  
– Dlatego to Gem przejmie rządzenie krajem, ja mam tego dość.  
– Nie masz prawa tak mówić. Nie wyrzekniesz się krwi, która płynie w twoich żyłach.  
– Ja się nie wyrzekam krwi. Za to ty wyrzekasz się dziecka, które chce być jedynie szczęśliwe. Teraz możesz powiedzieć Robertowi, że ma poinformować kraj o moim zrzeknięciu się tronu. Mam was gdzieś. Was i całe to państwo, które nakazuje mi udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem.  
Energicznie wstał i szybkim krokiem opuścił jadalnię, przy okazji potrącając Edwarda, który przyszedł zabrać talerze przed kolejnym daniem. Pakując walizkę, czuł złość na ojca i na Roberta, który zawsze musiał wszystko zepsuć. Odkąd Harry sięgał pamięcią, ten człowiek zawsze był z nimi. Był doradcą w sprawach wizerunku i relacji publicznych i zawsze do niego należało ostatnie słowo, jeśli chodzi o rzeczy odpowiednie i nieodpowiednie.   
Ciche pukanie sprawiło, że Styles przyspieszył pakowanie. Nie miał ochoty na żadne pogawędki. Chciał już być u Louisa, który obiecał mu przyjemny czas.   
– Dzień dobry, kochanie – usłyszał głos swojej babci. Starsza kobieta przytuliła wnuka, którego teraz widywała tak rzadko. – Wszystko w porządku?  
– Nic nie jest w porządku, babciu – jęknął i usiadł na łóżku, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Rodzice nie pozwalają mi myśleć o Louisie na poważnie, są przekonani, że skończę z dziewczyną, a ja nie umiem się zmusić, żeby jakąkolwiek polubić bardziej niż koleżankę.  
– Nie musisz się zmuszać, skarbie.  
– Jak to nie? Słyszałaś, co mówili? Na tronie nie może być dwóch królów.  
– Jesteś młody, Harry i...  
– I co? – przerwał jej. – Ty też chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kiedyś znajdę odpowiednią kobietę?  
– Nieładnie jest przerywać, Harry – zganiła go. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że oni po prostu myślą, że to taki nastoletni wybryk i niedługo ci przejdzie.  
– Nie przejdzie mi, chciałem mu się oświadczyć na meczu ostatnio.  
– Twoja mama mi mówiła.  
– Ty nie jesteś zła?  
– Myślę, że powinieneś nam powiedzieć, ale uważam również, że nie możemy powstrzymywać cię od podążania za sercem.  
– I co wtedy? Zostanę wyrzucony z rodziny? Wygnany z kraju?  
– Nie żyjemy w średniowieczu, Harry – zaśmiała się.  
– To co? Po prostu zrzeknę się tronu i tyle? Koniec?  
– Naprawdę chcesz się zrzec tronu?   
– Nie, ale... ale nie mogę być królem z Louisem, prawda?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, wstając. Przytuliła wnuka i pocałowała go w czoło, szepcząc:  
– Możesz, kochanie, możesz. Możesz być tęczowym królem, mój malutki książę.  
Wyszła z pokoju, a Harry uśmiechnął się, wspominając jej słowa. Rozmowa z babcią dodała mu otuchy i wiedział już, czego pragnie od życia. Chociaż teraz jedyne, o czym marzył to długie wakacje.   
Schodząc z walizką na dół, słyszał głos ojca dobiegający z gabinetu. Mężczyzna rozmawiał z Robertem o nadchodzącym balu letnim, który miał odbyć się na początku lipca.   
– Witaj, Harry – powiedział specjalista od public relation i uśmiechnął się.  
– Dzień dobry, Robercie. Tato, potrzebuję kluczy do domu na Ibizie.  
– Lecisz na Ibizę? – zapytał Robert.  
– Tak. Gdzie je znajdę, tato?  
– Na jak długo?  
– Tydzień, może dwa.  
– Będziesz na balu, prawda?  
– Tak. O ile nie zostanę do tego czasu wywalony z rodziny – powiedział, patrząc w oczy ojca. – Mogę te klucze?  
Mężczyzna bez słowa wyjął odpowiednie klucze z sejfu i chłopak szybko się pożegnał. Jadąc do Louisa, próbował zagłuszyć myśli głośną muzyką. Lata osiemdziesiąte to najlepszy okres muzyczny według Harry'ego, który kolejny raz katował „Summer of 69” Bryana Adamsa, zdzierając głos na refrenie.   
Wchodząc do mieszkania Louisa, czuł zapach pizzy. Jego usta od razu zapełniły się śliną, a brzuch dał o sobie znać.   
– O mój Boże, jak dobrze – powiedział, podchodząc do pudełka z gorącym jeszcze posiłkiem.  
– Cześć, kochanie? – Lou uśmiechał się na widok chłopaka, który miał wrócić jutro.  
– Hej. Tak pizza beze mnie?  
– Nie miałeś być na obiedzie u rodziców?  
– Miałem, ale zjadłem tylko trochę zupy.  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak, ale jeśli możesz, to spakuj się prędko, bo wieczorem lecimy na Ibizę, dobrze?  
– Słucham?  
– Obiecałeś mi wakacje, a teraz bardzo ich potrzebuję.   
Siedząc w prywatnym samolocie, Styles czuł podekscytowanie na myśl o gorącym kraju i wakacjach wolnych od rodziców czy plotek. Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej, a Harry zamierzał to wkrótce wykorzystać. Najlepiej jeszcze dziś wieczorem, ale wiedział, że oboje będą bardzo zmęczeni.   
Dom na Ibizie był całkiem duży i spokojnie pomieściłby dwie liczne rodziny. Harry pamiętał, jak przylatywali tu na każde wakacje. Basen i prywatna plaża zapewniały odosobnienie od ludzi i spokój. Teraz zaczynało się ściemniać, więc nie było już czasu na wielkie rozrywki. Jednak Styles nie mógł powstrzymać się przed basenem i po rozpakowaniu prędko biegł na dół. Wskakując do wody, cieszył się jak dziecko i wołał Louisa. Podtapiali się i całowali, napawając swoją obecnością. Kolacja była lekka, a potem oglądali telewizję, prędko przy niej usypiając.   
Następny dzień spędzony był na opalaniu i piciu kolorowych drinków. Jasna i czysta woda przyciągała do siebie, a Louis chętnie korzystał z posiadłości Stylesów. Wieczorem czuł, że będą się świetnie bawić. Po kolacji oglądał telewizję w sypialni, a Harry robił coś na dole. W końcu wszedł do pokoju tanecznym krokiem z butelką szampana i Nutellą oraz dwoma łyżeczkami.   
– Zrób mi striptease – poprosił Lou ze śmiechem, a Harry stwierdził, że nie ma muzyki, a on bez muzyki się nie rozbiera.  
Tomlinson prędko wyszukiwał piosenkę Bryana Adamsa i puszczał ją przez sparowane głośniki. Styles roześmiał się, odstawiając jedzenie na stolik i zaczynając kręcić biodrami. Rozpinał kolejne guziki, idąc w stronę łóżka. W końcu rzucił koszulę na podłogę i zabrał się za spodnie.   
– Ja chcę to zrobić! To miejsce jest moje – powiedział Louis i wstał.  
Ich usta od razu się złączyły, gdy brunet sięgnął do paska Harry'ego. Ten jęknął, czując dłoń na swoim penisie. Usiadł na łóżku i pozwolił Louisowi klęknąć przed nim. Delikatnie uniósł się, pozwalając na zdjęcie sobie spodni wraz z bokserkami. Jęknął o wiele głośniej, gdy Lou wziął jego sztywniejącego penisa do ust. Styles mógł przysiąc, że nie ma nic lepszego niż seks oralny. Lubił, gdy to dawał i miał dawane. Lou często chwalił go za jego umiejętności, bo nikt tak nie operował językiem jak właśnie Hazz.   
Louis postanowił pobawić się chłopakiem i po kilku ruchach wyjmował penisa w ust, a pieszczoty zamieniał w delikatne pocałunki samego czubka.   
– Kurwa, Loui, błagam – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos chłopaka, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
– Księżniczki nie przeklinają – szepnął, nachylając się nad Harrym. – Jak bardzo błagasz?  
– Bardzo. Bardzo, tatusiu. Pieprz mnie jak nigdy dotąd.  
To wystarczyło, żeby Louis poczuł kolejną falę podniecenia. Styles pomógł mu zdjąć ubrania i przyssał się do jego szyi, ręką pracując na penisie. Obaj byli podnieceni do granic możliwości i jedyne, o czym marzyli to poczuć się w sobie. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Lou, który podniecał się jego pośladkami i nie mógł nie zostawić na nich kolejnej malinki. Hazz nie potrzebował długiego przygotowania i chwilę później jęczał przyduszony ciężarem swojego chłopaka. Louis delikatnie przygryzał jego ucho, przyspieszając ruchy i wyznając mu miłość, pieszczotliwie nazywając księżniczką.   
– O tak dobrze, Louis – mruknął z trudnością, gdy Tomlinson natrafił na jego czuły punkt. – O tak. Lou...Louis, moc...mocniej, oh.  
Orgazm Harry'ego sprawił, że i brunet doszedł z cichym jękiem. Uśmiechnął się, opadając na plecy kochanka, a po chwili kładąc się obok niego. Całowali się namiętnie, niemo dziękując sobie za przyjemność. Mieli taką małą tradycję i dlatego nie byli zwolennikami szybkich numerków.   
– Harry? – szepnął Tomlinson, by zwrócić uwagę chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w jego łańcuszek z „H” i intensywnie o czymś myślał.  
– Hm?  
– Jeśli kiedyś się rozejdziemy, to nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi, prawda?  
Styles spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi. „Czy on mnie właśnie...” – myśli kotłowały się w głowie pokrytej gęstymi lokami.  
– Czy... czy ty mnie rzucasz? – powiedział z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło.  
– Nie! Oczywiście, że...  
– Rzucasz mnie! O mój Boże, ty mnie już nie kochasz!  
– Nie, Harry! Ja...  
– Mogłeś to zrobić w domu, a nie tutaj! – krzyknął Harry, zrywając się z łóżka i ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę, którą się okrył, idąc do łazienki. Louis słyszał, jak chłopak pociąga nosem i widział, jak ociera łzy.  
– Boże, Harry! Ja cię nie zostawiam! – Naciągnął na siebie bokserki i zrzucił z łóżka zabrudzoną pościel. – Otwórz, kochanie – powiedział, łapiąc za klamkę i spotykając zamknięte drzwi na klucz.  
– Zostaw mnie! – Głos chłopaka był zapłakany, a Louis pluł sobie w twarz za zdanie, które wypowiedział.  
– Harry, nie to miałem na myśli. Przepraszam. Otwórz, a wszystko ci wytłumaczę.  
– Nie. Za późno. Daj mi spokój. Wracaj do Manchesteru, nie chcę cię tutaj.  
– Jesteś pewien, Harry?  
– Idź już.  
Louis nie wiedział co zrobić. Z jednej strony duma nakazywała mu się odwrócić i odejść, ale serce domagało się walki. Spieprzył, to musi to naprawić.  
– Kurwa, Harry, ja stąd nie odejdę i dobrze o tym wiesz. Otwórz te cholerne drzwi i daj mi wszystko wytłumaczyć.  
– Odejdź, Louis. Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać.  
– Nie zachowuj się jak nadęty książę, Harry. Oboje wiemy, że taki nie jesteś.  
To zdanie podziałało na Stylesa, który wreszcie otworzył drzwi, mówiąc:  
– No słucham? Co chcesz powiedzieć?  
– Nie powinienem tego mówić, wiem, ale oglądałem jakiś czas temu program o dworach królewskich. Chodź, usiądziemy i ci opowiem.  
Siedząc na łóżku, Lou tłumaczył się. Mówił o programie, w którym przedstawione były kolejne pokolenia królewskie nie tylko w Anglii. Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wilgotne, bo przypomniały mu się słowa ojca, a te Louisa raniły tak samo jak obecnego króla.  
– Dlaczego płaczesz? – usłyszał w końcu.  
– Bo mówisz jak mój ojciec. To przez to wczoraj wróciłem tak wcześnie.  
– Przez co?  
– Przez nasz związek. Kłócimy się ostatnio, bo oni myślą, że to wszystko mi przejdzie; że znajdę sobie dziewczynę i to z nią będziemy rządzić krajem.  
– Oh...  
Na usta Louisa cisnęło się ironiczne: „A nie będzie tak?”, ale nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Jedyne czego pragnął to przytulenie i zapomnienie o niewygodnym temacie.   
Wakacje mijały w przyjemnej atmosferze, wypełnione dużą ilością słońca, wody, alkoholu i seksu. Mężczyźni postanowili przedłużyć swój pobyt na Ibizie do dwóch tygodni albo najlepiej do końca życia. Niestety nieprzyjemny telefon zburzył całą sielankę i sprawił, że serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na chwilę. Dzwoniła jego mama z informacją, że ojciec znowu trafił do szpitala przez problemy z sercem.  
– Ale co z nim, mamo? – zapytał z przerażeniem, wrzucając ubrania do walizki.  
– Jest w szpitalu, robią mu badania.  
– A co się stało?  
– Przygotowania do balu i kilka nieprzychylnych artykułów sprawiło, że jego serce znowu było przeciążone. A mówiłam mu tyle razy, żeby się oszczędzał.  
– Będziemy niedługo, mamo. Właśnie się pakujemy.  
Z lotniska od razu udali się do szpitala, a Harry z przerażeniem wbiegał na oddział. Od razu zauważył swoją mamę, czekającą na korytarzu.   
– Co z nim, mamo? – zapytał po przywitaniu.  
– Kolejny raz robią mu badanie serca. Wykluczyli zawał, ale było blisko. Przynajmniej tak mówił lekarz.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał Louis, który dołączył do nich. Chłopak kupował wodę, o którą prosił Styles jeszcze przed szpitalem i teraz podawał ukochanemu butelkę.  
– Mój ojciec miał stan przedzawałowy czy jakoś tak.  
– Ale już lepiej?  
– Chyba tak.  
Cała trójka z niecierpliwością czekała na wyniki badań i lekarza, który miał im je przekazać. W końcu mężczyzna wyszedł z sali i spojrzał na zebranych. Zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, używając medycznego języka, a Harry poprosił o wyjaśnienia. Okazało się, że sytuacja jest opanowana, ale jeśli głowa rodziny nie będzie się oszczędzać, to kraj straci władcę. Styles senior został przetransportowany do domu, gdzie czekała na niego fachowa opieka najlepszych lekarzy. Hazz miał wyrzuty sumienia, że rozstał się z rodzicami po kłótni i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby jego ojciec nie przeżył.   
– Możemy porozmawiać, Harry? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna, leżąc w sypialni. Poprosił, żeby wyszli wszyscy oprócz jego syna. – Chciałbym cię przeprosić za tamtą kłótnię.  
– Zapomnijmy o tym, tato. To moja wina. Nie powinienem cię denerwować. I wiem, że powinienem już dorosnąć.  
– Jesteś młody, Harry. Masz czas na zabawę i związki.  
– Nie rozmawiajmy o tym, tato – uciął prędko temat związków. – Musisz odpoczywać, a my z mamą ogarniemy bal.  
– Będziesz świetnym królem – powiedział, gdy Harry skierował się do wyjścia. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, nie mówiąc nic więcej.  
– Gdzie Louis? – zapytał sprzątaczkę, która wycierała kurz w holu.  
– Poszedł do pańskiego pokoju, panie Styles.  
– Dziękuję.  
Harry skierował się na górę i zastał Louisa leżącego na łóżku i przeglądającego książkę, którą Styles zaczął czytać, gdy jeszcze był w domu. Położył się obok bruneta i wtulił w tors, chcąc uciec od wszystkich złych rzeczy.   
– Jak ojciec?  
– Chyba dobrze.  
– Będę się zbierał.  
– Gdzie?  
– Do Manchesteru, Harry.  
– Zostań tu kilka dni, pomożesz nam przy balu i w ogóle. Nie chcę być tu sam, Lou.  
– Dasz radę, kochanie. Mam badania u lekarza i...  
– Badania? Nie ma mowy, że jedziesz sam! Wezmę prysznic i jadę z tobą.  
– Spokojnie, skarbie. To rutynowe badania, tu jesteś bardziej potrzebny.  
Tomlinson nie dał się przekonać do zostania w Londynie. Chciał spokoju i czekały go treningi na siłowni, bo nie mógł wypaść z formy, która i tak zaczynała się pogarszać przez odpoczywanie po wypadku. Wieczorem rozmawiali na Skype, bo to było intymniejsze niż rozmowy przez telefon. Obaj czuli tęsknotę i nie mogli doczekać się spotkania. 

 

♛

 

– Zaproszenia już wysłane, mamo – powiedział Harry, siedząc w gabinecie ojca. – Zamówiłem też kwiaty, ale ozdoby zostawiłem dla ciebie. Mogłabyś to przejrzeć? – Podał jej plik dokumentów, w tym scenariusz uroczystości.  
– Jestem z ciebie dumna, Harry.  
– Nie ma przez co, mamo. Przejrzyj to i sprawdź, czy wszystko pasuje.  
Do balu został tydzień, a jutro reszta miała dostać zaproszenia, których ostatnia tura została wysłana. Dzisiaj Harry miał przymiarki stroju i miał przyjechać Louis, który również musiał przymierzyć swój garnitur. Rumor na holu sprawił, że razem z matką chłopak oderwał się od pracy.   
– Cześć, rodzinko – usłyszeli głos Gemmy, która z radością witała się z bratem i matką. Po chwili przytuliła ojca, który również do nich dołączył. Mężczyzna dzielnie spędzał dni w łóżku, ale nie umiał powstrzymać się od pilnowania przygotowań do balu.  
Podczas obiadu dziewczyna opowiadała o studiach w USA i chłopaku, z którym była od trzech lat. Jej ukochany miał przylecieć jutro ze względu na ważne sprawy w Stanach. Harry zazdrościł jej miłości rodziców do jej wybranka, bo oni nie zachwycali się tak Louisem. Styles zdziwił się, gdy matka przywitała Tomlinsona uśmiechem po przyjeździe. Hazz ciągle tulił się do chłopaka, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił i zapowiedział, że Lou zostaje na noc.   
– I jak? – zapytał, gdy stał przed dużym lustrem w stroju uszytym przez niego. Czarna marynarka ze zdobieniami wyszytymi złotą nitką wskazywała na pozycję społeczną, a kolor wskazywał na rodzinę z jakiej pochodził.  
– Jesteś piękną księżniczką – zaśmiał się Louis, a kobiety odpowiedzialne za szycie strojów próbowały stłumić śmiech.  
– Louis!  
– Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. A jak ze mną?  
– Seksi, widać, że jesteś mój. – Przytulił chłopaka ubranego w czarny, klasyczny garnitur.  
– Ogarnij się, nie jesteśmy sami.  
Styles już nie mógł doczekać się balu, którego z drugiej strony strasznie się bał. Nim się zorientował, minęły wszystkie dni, które dzieliły go od przymiarek do założenia stroju na odpowiedni wieczór. Teraz stał w sypialni z Louisem, a za pół godziny miał na dole witać gości z rodzicami.   
– A jak zemdleję? – zapytał, patrząc błagalnie na Lou, który przygotowany siedział na krześle.  
– Jak będzie ci słabo, to bierz głębokie oddechy i prędko chodź do mnie. Chętnie zrobię ci usta-usta. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– Bardzo śmieszne, Louisie.  
– O, ktoś się wczuwa w rolę.  
– Nie nabijaj się, bo każę nabić cię na pal.  
Chłopak roześmiał się, wstając i podchodząc do szklanej gablotki.   
– Mogę?  
– Proszę bardzo.  
Ostrożnie wyjął koronę księcia i spojrzał na nią. Jego serce waliło jak młotem, gdy wkładał ją na głowę Harry'ego, pochylonego przed nim.  
– Harry Edwardzie Styles, mianuję cię na króla mego serca – powiedział Tomlinson z powagą.  
– Przyjmuję, Louisie Williamie Tomlinson.  
– Już nie ma odwrotu.  
– Nawet nie chcę by był.  
Spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.   
– Gotowy?  
– A jak powiem, że nie to zostaniemy tutaj i będziemy oglądać Disneya?  
– Którą księżniczką chcesz dziś być? Jasmine?  
– Louis!  
– Dobrze, już dobrze.  
Pocałowali się i Lou życzył chłopakowi powodzenia. Z dystansu obserwował, jak Harry wraz z rodziną wita najważniejszych gości. Louis kręcił się bez celu, czekając, aż wszystko zacznie się na dobre. W odpowiedniej chwili miał podejść do Stylesów i stanąć obok Harry'ego, gdy jego ojciec będzie miał swoją przemowę. Tomlinson czuł zdenerwowanie, patrząc na zebranych i modlił się żeby móc już zająć się innymi sprawami. Tymczasem czuł rękę Hazzy, który delikatnie splatał z nim swoje palce. Spojrzał na chłopaka i uśmiechnął się, widząc jego uśmiech. W koronie i dostojnym stroju nie przypominał swojego wiecznie roześmianego i żartującego chłopaka.   
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Harry, gdy atmosfera wreszcie się rozluźniła i miał nadejść czas na taniec otwierający bal. Już kilka imprez wcześniej ojciec chłopaka zrezygnował z namawiania go do pierwszego tańca z dziewczyną.  
– Jak pomylę kroki, to mnie pilnuj, okej?  
– Nie pomylisz, świetnie tańczysz.   
Louis wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w zielone oczy ukochanego. Czuł, jak Harry prowadzi w tańcu, a cały stres gdzieś uleciał. Przez resztę balu oboje ratowali się alkoholem i swoją obecnością. Każdy z nich zatańczył z kilkoma dziewczynami, które śliniły się na ich widok i nadal żyły nadzieją, że to one zajmą miejsce na tronie obok Harry'ego. Kilku reporterów ze specjalnymi wejściówkami polowało na intymne chwile młodych następców tronu. Ludzie zachwycali się brzoskwiniową sukienką Gemmy, która idealnie pasowała do diamentowego królewskiego diademu.  
– Chodźmy, Louis – powiedział Harry około dziesiątej, gdy towarzystwo nie zwracało już na nich aż takiej uwagi.  
– Co znowu wymyśliłeś?  
– Zaufaj mi, będzie fajnie.  
Szybkie pocałunki mieszały się w pokoju ze zrzucaniem ubrań, czego Louis się nie spodziewał. Owszem sam nie mógł się doczekać, aż będą mieli wolną chwilę, ale nie spodziewał się, że uciekną z balu.  
– Chcę cię pieprzyć w niej – powiedział Tomlinson, gdy Harry zdejmował koronę. – Bądź moją księżniczką.  
Styles uśmiechnął się, zakładając koronę na głowę ukochanego i klękając przed nim, udawał poddanego. Louis prędko podłapał zabawę i stał się dominujący. Jednak w łóżku to Harry miał być księżniczką, która znowu jęczała. Na dole było mnóstwo gości, a na piętrze para gejów uprawiała seks. Ale teraz nic się dla nich nie liczyło. Byli zupełnie sami ze swoimi orgazmami i jękami, które wypełniały pokój. Pocałunki i chichot towarzyszył im po całej akcji.  
– Powinniśmy zejść na dół? – zapytał Louis.  
– Nah, już wszyscy się rozchodzą.  
– Skąd wiesz?  
– Tak mi się wydaje. Zostań tu ze mną. Najlepiej na zawsze.  
– A może nasza wieczność zaczynać się od wtorku, bo w poniedziałek mam trening? – zapytał całkiem poważnie, a Harry znowu wybuchł tym niepohamowanym śmiechem, zupełnie niepodobnym do poważnego księcia, którym był przez ostatnie godziny. – Takiego kocham cię najbardziej. 

 

♛

Powoli wszystko wracało do normy. Harry kończył kolejny rok szkolny, Louis trenował do spotkań towarzyskich. Weekendy należały do nich, a Styles tęsknił za chłopakiem popołudniami. Bywały dni, że po szkole nie wracał do domu, a kierował się do Manchesteru. Do ramion, które były jego domem. Do chłopaka, który był dla niego całym światem. Zaręczyny chwilowo poszły w niepamięć, a pierścionek czekał na swoje wielkie wejście ukryty pomiędzy ubraniami. Styles wiedział, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy wsunie go na palec Tomlinsona, ale teraz musiał zająć się szkołą i rodzinnymi obowiązkami, których nagle stało się o wiele więcej, odkąd ojciec miał problemy z sercem. Na szczęście nikt nie poruszał tematu ich związku, co cieszyło Harry'ego. Czuł wolność, a jego miłość przechodziła jeden z lepszych etapów.  
Niestety sielanka nie trwała długo. Przerwał ją lekarz, przekazując informacje o gorszym stanie zdrowia króla, który znowu za bardzo się przepracowywał. Harry był zły, bo przecież tyle razy powtarzał, że może zadbać o niektóre sprawy i rodzice zwyczajnie mu nie ufają. Gemma zapowiedziała, że przyleci do domu dopiero w sierpniu, bo miesiąc chce spędzić z Michaelem na Hawajach. Chłopak zazdrościł jej lekkiego podejścia do życia, bo on martwił się o rodziców. Matka wyglądała coraz gorzej, przybita całą sytuacją. Bała się o męża i nie wyobrażała sobie co się stanie, gdy go zabraknie. A mężczyzna gasł w oczach przez serce, które już wkrótce mogło potrzebować przeszczepu. Wykryto szmery, które nie zwiastowały nic dobrego.   
Na początku lipca Harry leżał w mieszkaniu Louisa i pozwalał, by jego nagromadzone emocje uszły i pozwoliły mu spać spokojnie. Łzy moczyły jego policzki, a w pokoju panowała cisza. Tomlinson dobrze wiedział, że jego chłopak wcale nie potrzebuje głupiego pocieszania


	2. Chapter 2

♛

Powoli wszystko wracało do normy. Harry kończył kolejny rok szkolny, Louis trenował do spotkań towarzyskich. Weekendy należały do nich, a Styles tęsknił za chłopakiem popołudniami. Bywały dni, że po szkole nie wracał do domu, a kierował się do Manchesteru. Do ramion, które były jego domem. Do chłopaka, który był dla niego całym światem. Zaręczyny chwilowo poszły w niepamięć, a pierścionek czekał na swoje wielkie wejście ukryty pomiędzy ubraniami. Styles wiedział, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy wsunie go na palec Tomlinsona, ale teraz musiał zająć się szkołą i rodzinnymi obowiązkami, których nagle stało się o wiele więcej, odkąd ojciec miał problemy z sercem. Na szczęście nikt nie poruszał tematu ich związku, co cieszyło Harry'ego. Czuł wolność, a jego miłość przechodziła jeden z lepszych etapów.  
Niestety sielanka nie trwała długo. Przerwał ją lekarz, przekazując informacje o gorszym stanie zdrowia króla, który znowu za bardzo się przepracowywał. Harry był zły, bo przecież tyle razy powtarzał, że może zadbać o niektóre sprawy i rodzice zwyczajnie mu nie ufają. Gemma zapowiedziała, że przyleci do domu dopiero w sierpniu, bo miesiąc chce spędzić z Michaelem na Hawajach. Chłopak zazdrościł jej lekkiego podejścia do życia, bo on martwił się o rodziców. Matka wyglądała coraz gorzej, przybita całą sytuacją. Bała się o męża i nie wyobrażała sobie, co się stanie, gdy go zabraknie. A mężczyzna gasł w oczach przez serce, które już wkrótce mogło potrzebować przeszczepu. Wykryto szmery, które nie zwiastowały nic dobrego.   
Na początku lipca Harry leżał w mieszkaniu Louisa i pozwalał, by jego nagromadzone emocje uszły i pozwoliły mu spać spokojnie. Łzy moczyły jego policzki, a w pokoju panowała cisza. Tomlinson dobrze wiedział, że jego chłopak wcale nie potrzebuje głupiego pocieszania. Potrzebował jedynie ciasnego przytulenia i ciągłego całowania w czoło czy podsuwania czekolady, by była w zasięgu ręki. Lou wiedział, z czym łączy się pochodzenie z rodziny królewskiej i czasami sam był zmęczony szałem wokół jego chłopaka. Gazety długo po balu pisały o młodej parze, którą tworzył książę i znany piłkarz. Ludzie nie zostawili na nich suchej nitki za niespodziewane zniknięcie, a król był zły za plotki. Louis musiał przeprosić na obiedzie i wziął na siebie winę za przedwczesne wyjście. Nie chciał, by Harry miał problemy i wolał sam zmierzyć się z surowym spojrzeniem głowy państwa.   
Koniec wakacji łączył się z powrotem do ostrych treningów. Harry od dwóch tygodni mieszkał w Manchesterze, a w ich związku pojawiało się więcej kłótni o zupełne głupoty. Czasami zwykła sprzeczka o książkę na podłodze mogła przerodzić się w krzyki i chęć wywalenia siebie za drzwi. Harry zawsze wtedy kończył z płaczem, a Louis uspokajał się w salonie z sercem pękającym na milion małych części, słysząc szloch dobiegający z łazienki. A potem była nieprzyjemna cisza, która zawsze jest gorsza niż najgłośniejsze krzyki. Bo cisza jest bardziej wymowna. Cisza znaczy o wiele więcej niż słowa rzucone w nerwach. Kolacja w ciszy, sen w ciszy lub w rozłące z jedną osobą na kanapie. Bez przytulania czy pocałunków z życzeniami dobrej nocy.   
Podczas kolejnej kłótni obaj przekroczyli granice, wykrzykując sobie słowa pełne nienawiści i chęci zerwania. Obaj byli przemęczeni i potrzebowali odpoczynku lub naprawdę długiej rozmowy, a mimo to zerwali ze sobą o zwykłą głupotę, bo Harry chciał iść na randkę, a Louis wolał spędzić wieczór ze znajomymi.   
– Chyba się przeziębiłem – skłamał przez telefon do jednego z kumpli, z którymi był umówiony, a ten zadzwonił, by potwierdzić godzinę. Jego gardło było ściśnięte i na całe szczęście brzmiał jak osoba chora. Aby wszystko brzmiało bardziej realistycznie, odkaszlnął i dodał: – Mam nadzieję, że szybko mi przejdzie.  
– Kurde, szkoda, stary. No ale zdrowiej i widzimy się na następnej imprezie.  
– Jasne.  
– A Harry idzie?  
Słysząc imię ukochanego, czuł, jak jego ciało ma ochotę zalać się kolejną falą płaczu.  
– Nie, wiesz... zostanie... zostanie ze mną, wiesz.  
– Jasne, zakochańce. Zdrowia.  
Rozłączył się i rzucił na łóżko, czując nienawiść do siebie. Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Harry'ego, ale nie chciał wychodzić na desperata. Nie chciał pokazywać, że to zawsze on będzie walczył. Chciał teraz poczuć, że komuś na nim zależy i ktoś o niego zawalczy bez względu na wszystko. Mimo to serce wygrało z racjonalnym myśleniem i kilka minut później wybierał numer Stylesa.  
– Cześć, tu Harry. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, więc pewnie jestem zajęty bądź spędzam czas z moim kochaniem. Zadzwoń później albo napisz wiadomość, a oddzwonię.  
Louis czuł, jak jego oczy zachodzą łzami. Nie wiedział, że Harry zmienił nagranie na sekretarce, a to złamało jego serce kolejny raz tego dnia.   
W tym samym czasie Harry błąkał się ulicami pod Londynem i nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Jego załzawione oczy rozmywały mu drogę i utrudniały widoczność. Wnętrze auta wypełnione było głosem Eda Sheerana, który miał wygonić nieprzyjemne myśli i wspomnienia kłótni z głowy. Jednak tak się nie działo, a usta Stylesa układały się w niemy śpiew wraz z Rudzielcem.  
– Next to your heartbeat where I should be – zaśpiewał cicho, a jego gardło ścisnęło się.  
W końcu zaparkował na poboczu, czując, że nie da rady jechać dalej. Oparł się o kierownicę i dał emocjom opuścić jego ciało. Łzy ocierał miękkim rękawem swetra, a w końcu odszukał chusteczki w schowku i wydmuchał nos.   
– Damy radę, Harry – mruknął, przekręcając klucz w stacyjce po uspokojeniu się. – Damy radę.  
Zmienił płytę na Bryana Adamsa i jego ulubiony kawałek, który nie był kolejną denną balladą o miłości. Jednak to kojarzyło mu się z zabawami na Ibizie, więc i ten album poszedł na bok i został zastąpiony muzyką The Veronicas, które poznał kilka lat temu, gdy szalał za nimi jako nastolatek.   
Teraz już w spokoju jechał do domu, śpiewając hit o braniu kogoś na podłodze. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, a jak na złość każdy coś od niego chciał. A to ojciec, by porozmawiać o wizycie w Japonii. A to mama z pytaniem, czy aby na pewno dobrze się czuje. Potem znowu Robert i tak dosłownie każdy musiał go zatrzymać.   
– Daj mi spokój – krzyknął w końcu, patrząc na babcię, która jako ostatnia była na drodze do pokoju. – O mój Boże, babciu, przepraszam – szepnął, patrząc na kobietę. Jego oczy znowu się zeszkliły. – Nie chciałem tak zabrzmieć.  
– Porozmawiamy?  
Pokiwał głową i oboje weszli do jego pokoju. 

 

♛

Mijały tygodnie, a Louis powoli godził się z myślą, że to koniec związku. Na dodatek gazety podchwyciły temat i rozpisywano się na temat rozpadu tak głośnego i kontrowersyjnego duetu. Tomlinson próbował umawiać się na inne randki, jeśli kolację z gwiazdorami, potem ze zwykłymi chłopakami, by zastanawiać się, czy tym razem nie wyszłoby mu z dziewczyną, można w ogóle nazwać randką. Wielokrotnie złapał się na opowieściach o wspólnych chwilach ze Stylesem i ganił się w myślach, gdy robiło się niezręcznie. W końcu poddał się i obiecał sobie, że koniec z miłością, bo jego miłość odeszła. Poczuł, jak jego oczy zapełniają się łzami, gdy obudził się w łóżku z chłopakiem, z którym spędził poprzedni wieczór.   
– Hej – usłyszał i spojrzał na chłopaka. Z jednej strony przypominał mu Harry'ego, a z drugiej nienawidził go za to, że właśnie nie jest Harrym. – Jak się...  
– Powinieneś iść – powiedział sucho. – Mam trening.  
– Ale ja...  
– Serio, muszę zaraz wyjść.  
Zdenerwowany mężczyzna opuścił mieszkanie, a Tomlinson włączył telewizor, idąc do kuchni. Przygotowując kawę, oglądał wiadomości, a łyżeczka, którą trzymał, z hukiem upadła na podłogę.   
– Z przykrością informujemy, że dzisiaj o czwartej trzynaście naszego czasu zmarł nasz ukochany król. Z nieoficjalnych źródeł wiemy, że to przez problemy z sercem. Jednak czekamy na oficjalne informacje, które podamy w kolejnym bloku.  
Czuł, jak jego serce pęka na myśl o Stylesie, który przecież tak bardzo związany był z mężczyzną. Mimo wielu kłótni Harry kochał ojca ze wzajemnością i nie wyobrażał sobie wiecznej rozłąki.   
– Cześć, tu Harry. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, więc zadzwoń później albo napisz wiadomość, a oddzwonię. Pozdrawiam – usłyszał, gdy próbował połączyć się z chłopakiem.  
Dzwonił kolejne razy, jednocześnie pakując się. Nie mógł zostać w Manchesterze. Jego miejsce było teraz przy Harrym, który na pewno go potrzebował. Wyjeżdżając z parkingu, rozmawiał z trenerem i stanowczo odmawiał treningu. Rozłączył się, gdy głos po drugiej stronie się podniósł. Nim się zorientował, jego licznik dawno przekroczył magiczną liczbę stu, a w lusterku zobaczył policyjne auto.  
– Kurwa – mruknął, zjeżdżając na pobocze. Policjant poprosił o dokumenty, podchodząc do Tomlinsona i zapytał, czy zna powód zatrzymania. – Tak, wiem, przepraszam. Strasznie się spieszę.  
– Niestety, ale nie wytłumaczy pan tego rodzinie ofiary, którą pan może potrącić.  
– Tak, rozumiem.  
Przyjął mandat bez żadnego komentowania i poczekał, aż policja zniknie za zakrętem. Nie wiedział nawet, czy zostanie wpuszczony na teren pałacu, ale musiał spróbować. Długo musiał tłumaczyć ochronie, co tu robi i kłamać, że rozmawiał z Harrym, który na niego czeka. W końcu przeszukali go i wpuścili go.   
– Jest w gabinecie, panie Tomlinson – powiedziała sprzątaczka, gdy zapytał ją o chłopaka.  
– Dziękuję.  
Skierował się do gabinetu i jego serce pękło, gdy na podłodze zobaczył swojego ukochanego, który przeglądał zdjęcia, zalewając się łzami. Wycierał się w rękaw za dużego swetra i wyglądał jak milion nieszczęść. Tomlinson bez słowa podszedł i wtulił się w niego, oplatając jego biodra nogami.   
– Jestem tu, Harry – szepnął, a Styles jak na zawołanie wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. – Cichutko, skarbie.  
– On zmarł, Louis. Dzisiaj.  
– Wiem, ale cicho.  
– Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Wszyscy mnie zostawiają. Dlaczego?  
– Jestem tu, Harry. Już nigdy cię nie zostawię.  
– Dlaczego, Louis?! – jęknął, wtulając się w chłopaka i znowu wybuchając płaczem. – Dlaczego on?  
Tomlinson milczał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Kołysał się delikatnie, próbując uspokoić chłopaka, ale cisza nie nadchodziła.   
– Cześć, Louis – usłyszał za sobą głos Gemmy. Odwrócił się i przywitał z dziewczyną. Ta wyglądała trochę lepiej niż jej brat. – Zjesz coś, Harry?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, a jego siostra zaczęła zbierać zdjęcia leżące na podłodze.  
– Zostaw! – krzyknął i odepchnął Louisa. – To moje, zostaw je.  
– Odłożę je do pudełka, Harry.  
– Idź stąd! Nie kochałaś go!  
– Nie mów tak, Harry. – Jej głos również zaczął się łamać. – To mój ojciec.  
– Miałaś go w dupie!  
– Cicho, Harry – upomniałem go.

 

♛

Pogrzeb przywołał tysiące osób, które chciały pożegnać głowę państwa. Harry siedział obok Louisa, gdy ludzie przemawiali i z całych swoich sił próbował udawać twardego. Jego korona przekrzywiła się, a Lou nie miał odwagi nic poprawiać. Ściskał swojego chłopaka za rękę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że jest obok. Przez ostatnie dni zbliżyli się i nie wspominali ponurego okresu rozłąki. Samoistnie znowu stali się parą, a Tomlinson dzielnie zajmował się zapłakanym chłopakiem. Zresztą nikt z rodziny królewskiej nie był w humorze godnym chociaż określenia ''poprawnym''.   
Harry wybuchnął płaczem, gdy nastąpiła zupełna cisza. Oczy wszystkich wbiły się w chłopaka, a Louis przytulił go wraz z Gemmą, która nie trzymała się lepiej.   
– Tęsknię za nim, Louis – szepnął.  
– On zawsze z nami będzie, skarbie.  
– Chcę go przytulić. Chciałem, żeby był dumny, a nie zdążyłem mu nic pokazać. Wstydził się mnie.  
– Nie wstydził się, Harry. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo był z ciebie dumny – dodała Gemma.  
Styles znowu się rozpłakał, a serce Louisa pękało coraz bardziej. Gdyby mógł, to zamieniłby się miejscami z ojcem chłopaka, by ten tylko był szczęśliwy. Raniły go łzy, słowa nienawiści wobec własnej osoby. Nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do domu. Chociaż znowu będą leżeć w łóżku, a Hazz nie będzie radził sobie z uczuciami.   
– Chciałbym cofnąć czas i powiedzieć mu, że go kocham, Loui – powiedział Harry, gdy po wszystkim leżeli w piżamach i nie mieli ochoty na nic.  
– On to wiedział, skarbie. I ciebie też bardzo kochał.  
– Chciałbym, żeby tu był. Miał być dumny i patrzeć jak zostaję królem.  
– Pokaż mu to, Harry. Pokaż mu, że jesteś dorosły i przejmiesz jego obowiązki. – Słowo „dorosły” dziwnie brzmiało w odniesieniu do chłopaka, który miał na sobie onesie różowego jednorożca, które dopasowywało się do niebieskiego stroju Tomlinsona.  
– Nie umiem – szepnął.  
– Spójrz na mnie, Harry. – Louis złapał chłopaka za twarz i zmusił do spojrzenia na niego. Smutne i załzawione oczy sprawiały, że coś ściskało Lou w środku, ale musiał być twardy. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo twój ojciec był z ciebie dumny i to było pewne, że przejmiesz jego obowiązki. Kochał cię i mogę powiedzieć, że nawet bardziej niż Gemmę. To ty byłeś jego oczkiem w głowie, Harry. Pamiętasz, jak mnie nienawidził, a potem wymsknęło mu się „synu” do mnie? On wiedział, że my nie poddamy się z naszą miłością i traktował mnie jak członka rodziny. A Michaela? On go nie lubił. Kochał cię ponad życie i był dumny. Ba, jest. Rozumiesz? A teraz jest tutaj. – Dotknął jego klatki piersiowej w miejscu serca.  
– Tak myślisz, Lou?  
– Oczywiście. I ja ciebie też kocham. – Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go.  
– Ja ciebie też, Loui.

 

♛

Z każdym tygodniem Harry radził sobie lepiej z odejściem członka jego rodziny. Przeniósł się do Manchesteru na kilka dni i wracał do żywych. Cholernie tęsknił za ojcem i czuł żal do siebie, że nie powiedział mu wszystkiego, ale to wszystko działo się tak szybko. Louis każdego dnia był przy nim i cierpliwie pocieszał, gdy łzy znowu zalewały jego twarz. Dzisiaj Harry musiał wracać do domu rodzinnego, a Lou miał dojechać do niego wieczorem.   
– Ale na pewno przyjedziesz? – zapytał Harry, pakując swoje rzeczy do auta.  
– Tak, będę jeszcze na kolacji. Kocham cię i uważaj na siebie.  
– Ja ciebie też.  
– Zadzwoń, jak będziesz na miejscu.  
– Jasne.  
Szybki pocałunek i chwilę później Styles zniknął za zakrętem, a Louis wrócił do mieszkania. Musiał posprzątać, poskładać wyprane ubrania, a potem porozmawiać z trenerem. Głośna muzyka pomagała mu przebrnąć przez obowiązki. Wkładając ubrania Harry'ego do szafki, zauważył, jak wiele ich jest. Zawsze zostawała jakaś bluza, spodnie, koszulka, a teraz zaczynało brakować miejsca. Samoistnie Hazz wprowadził się do chłopaka i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy to się stało. Przeklął, próbując wcisnąć bluzę na półkę w szafie. W końcu wyczuł coś z tyłu i sięgnął po pudełeczko. Zdziwił się, widząc pierścionek zaręczynowy z wygrawerowanym „Larrym”.   
– O kurwa – powtórzył, zakrywając rozchylone usta dłonią. Miał ochotę napisać do Harry'ego z prośbą o wyjaśnienia, ale nie zrobił tego. W jego głowie rodził się pomysł, a sama idea zaręczyn sprawiła, że miał ochotę piszczeć.  
Tak, to był idealny czas. Teraz, po tych wszystkich kłótniach czy żałobie po śmierci króla nadszedł czas na poważne decyzje. A on był pewien, że chce spędzić resztę życia ze Stylesem.   
Olał wszystkie obowiązki i usiadł na kanapie, włączając komputer. Przeszukiwał sieć w poszukiwaniu identycznego pierścionka, bo potrzebował drugiego. Chciał, żeby oboje mieli pamiątkę i znaki, że są zajęci. Z ciekawości wsunął biżuterię na palec i uśmiechnął się, że jest idealnie dopasowany. Za półtora miesiąca wypadała ich trzecia rocznica i to był ten dzień. Ten idealny dzień na zaręczyny, kolejny krok, obietnicę, zapewnienie śmierci do grobowej deski.   
W końcu trafił na odpowiednią stronę i jego uśmiech się powiększył. Bez zastanowienia klikał zamówienie, opcję grawerowania i odbiór na miejscu,   
– Cześć, mamo – powiedział, gdy po zamówieniu wybrał numer rodzicielki. – Mam niespodziankę! Jesteście w domu?  
– Tak, ale coś się stało?  
– Przyjadę dziś do was, mogę?  
– Co to za głupie pytania, synku? Czekamy. A wszystko w porządku?  
– Jest cudownie, mamo.  
Wchodząc do rodzinnego domu, czuł podekscytowanie i od razu wymachiwał pudełeczkiem przed twarzą matki.   
– O mój Boże, Louis! – powiedziała kobieta, biorąc od niego biżuterię.  
– Zaręczyliście się?  
– Jeszcze nie, ale zrobię to w rocznicę.  
– Boże, Louis, tak się cieszę!  
Cała rodzina Tomlinsonów popierała decyzję Louisa, który z podekscytowaniem opowiadał o znalezionym pierścionku. Wiedział, że październik będzie ich miesiącem. Miesiącem ich miłości i kolejnego etapu.

 

♛

– My jedziemy na trzy dni, Harry – jęknął Louis, widząc, jak jego chłopak zapina drugą walizkę.  
– No wiem.  
– To po co bierzesz tyle rzeczy?  
– Jak „tyle”? Tu buty i kosmetyki, a tu ubrania.  
– Nieważne.  
– No mów.  
– Nic, skarbie, pospiesz się.  
Apartament we Francji miesił się na ostatnim piętrze jednego z hoteli. Louis z podekscytowaniem przechodził przez zameldowanie, by chwilę później rzucać się na łóżko z chłopakiem. Jutro miał być ich wielki dzień i już nie mógł się doczekać. Ten dzień mieli spędzić na zakupach i spacerze, jutro czekała ich kolacja, a pojutrze kolejne zakupy i powrót do domu. Styles szalał w kolejnych sklepach, a Lou ze znudzeniem siedział na kanapie i tylko zatwierdzał bądź odrzucał kolejne stroje.   
– To jest cudowne! – powiedział, widząc chłopaka w granatowym sweterku, który przypominał mu szkolne czasy. Zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do ukochanego. – Będę zrywał to z ciebie jako twój nauczyciel – szepnął, a Harry uśmiechnął się.  
– Jakieś specjalne dodatki?  
– Na przykład?  
– Koronkowa bielizna?  
– Nie mów, bo dojdę.  
Okej, Louis mógł przyznać, że czasami mieli jakieś chore fetysze i rzeczywiście Harry kilkukrotnie nosił damską bielizną, ale spaliliby się ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Musieli zamawiać je na fałszywe nazwiska albo prosili znajomych o kupowanie, udając, że to prezent dla siostry, a paparazzi wydadzą niespodziankę zdjęciami.   
– Chcę już wracać – powiedział Harry, gdy płacili za zakupy. Lou dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi i prędko żegnał się z ochroniarzami, którzy obstawiali ich apartament dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
Mimo wczesnej godziny oni zabierali się za swoje ubrania i zajmowali sobą. Harry starał się być cicho, ale po sypialni i tak rozchodził się jego jęki. Wiedział, jak to działa na Louisa, zupełnie jak mruczenie po francusku, które oboje uwielbiali. Kolejne pchnięcie, a spomiędzy ust Hazzy wyrywało się ciche „Plus fort!” czy „Oh, Louis, c'est bon!” co tylko nakręcało Tomlinsona.   
Poranek w Paryżu rozpoczął się delikatnymi pocałunkami, a potem wspólnym śniadaniem na małym balkonie, z którego był widok na wieżę Eiffla.   
– Co dziś robimy? – zapytał Styles, dopijając kawę i okrywając się grubym kocem, który od razu spodobał mu się w sklepie i po prostu nie mógł wyjść bez niego.  
– Spacer?  
– A potem?  
Louis wiedział, że jego chłopak zwyczajnie próbuje wybadać sytuację i prezent, który ma dostać. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, wzruszając ramionami.  
– A co, masz dla mnie niespodziankę? – zapytał.  
– Myślałem, że ty masz coś specjalnego.  
– Bo mam, kochanie, ale to tylko kolacja wieczorem.  
– To aż kolacja, skarbie. – Uśmiechnął się, robiąc dzióbek w stronę ukochanego i czekając na cmoknięcie.  
Przed siódmą ich łazienka była pełna pary po gorących prysznicach. Louis z ręcznikiem na biodrach golił się i czekał, aż Harry dokończy odświeżanie się. Śmieszyła go cicha piosenka, którą Styles zawsze nucił w łazience, a na refrenie ukochanego „Summer of 69” zdzierał gardło razem z ukochanym.   
– Ufasz mi? – zapytał Lou, stając za chłopakiem z opaską w ręce. Mieli na sobie garnitury i byli gotowi do wyjścia.  
– Dlaczego pytasz?  
– Ufasz czy nie?  
– Oczywiście, że ci ufam. Tak się nie bawię! – dodał, gdy brunet zaczął zasłaniać jego oczy. – Boję się, Lou.  
– Musisz mi zaufać.  
Razem zeszli na dół, dojechali na odpowiednie miejsce i wjechali na piętro zabytku, gdzie mieściła się restauracja. Dzisiejszego wieczoru zarezerwowana była tylko dla nich z muzyką na żywo i obsługą, która miała sprawić, że ich wieczór będzie wyjątkowy. Dania były już zamówione, wino się chłodziło, a nieopodal stał bukiet kilkudziesięciu róż w pudełku.   
– Bardzo cię kocham, Harry – powiedział Louis, rozwiązując oczy ukochanego, który z pomocą zajął miejsce przy stoliku.  
– O mój Boże, Louis! – chłopak był zachwycony miejscem, w którym się znajdowali, bo szczerze nie tego się spodziewał.  
– Mam nadzieję, że się podoba.  
– Jest cudownie! Kocham cię!  
Kolejny pocałunek i Harry wstał, podchodząc do okna. W jego oczach odbijały się światła miasta i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem zdjęcia. Louis objął go, zabierając telefon i robiąc selfie.  
– Jesteś najpiękniejszym widokiem, Harry. To tobie powinniśmy robić zdjęcia, a nie miastu.  
Loczek zarumienił się i nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc pocałunek wydawał się najlepszą opcją. Podczas kolacji rozkoszowali się swoją obecnością, świetnymi daniami i cichą melodią skrzypiec. Louis czekał na odpowiednią chwilę, a ta wydawała się być tuż po kolacji, a przed deserem, który każdy kochał. Pili wino, trzymając się za ręce. Tomlinson spojrzał na orkiestrę, która na specjalny znak miała zagrać melodię idealną do tańca. Bez słowa wstał i wyciągnął rękę do ukochanego. Kołysali się delikatnie, przytulając i uśmiechając pod nosem.   
– Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry – szepnął brunet.  
– Ja ciebie też, Louis.  
Muzyka ucichła, a Styles zajął swoje krzesło. Louis czuł strach, idąc po wcześniej przygotowane pudełko. Widział uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka i wiedział, że decyzja, którą podjął, jest najlepsza ze wszystkich w jego życiu.  
– Harry, pamiętasz, jak mianowałem cię na księcia mojego serca? – zapytał, klękając.  
– O mój Boże.  
– Popełniłem największy błąd, pozwalając ci odejść. Chcę mieć teraz pewność, że ten błąd się nie powtórzy. Przy tobie jestem lepszym człowiekiem. Pragnę każdego dnia zasypiać i budzić się przy tobie. Pragnę zawsze tańczyć z tobą pierwszy taniec na balu, chociaż wiesz, jak bardzo tego nienawidzę. Pragnę, żebyś teraz stał się królem mojego życia. Chcę, żebyś był ze mną już zawsze, dlatego pytam... – Louis otworzył pudełko, a Harry zdziwił się, widząc pierścionek, który sam kupował. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
– Ja miałem to zrobić!  
– Zgódź się i nie marudź.  
Styles z ręką przy ustach i łzami w oczach przyjmował zaręczyny i wtulał się w chłopaka, który od dzisiaj miał mieć miano narzeczonego.   
– Tak bardzo cię kocham, Louis.  
– Ja ciebie też, skarbie. Na zawsze.  
Nie mogli doczekać się poinformowania rodzin o swojej decyzji. Tomlinsonowie z podekscytowaniem czekali na telefon ze sprawozdaniem, a Harry już przygotowywał się do rozmowy z matką. Nie był pewien czy poczekać z tym do powrotu, czy lepiej zrobić to przez telefon.   
Jednak Louis nie pozwolił mu na rozmowy, bo po powrocie do hotelu czekały kolejne niespodzianki. Najpierw masaż, potem długie pieszczoty, by wszystko zakończyło się orgazmem, który miał być zapamiętany na długo. Całonocna zabawa sprawiła, że byli naprawdę padnięci i nie mieli ochoty na zakupy następnego dnia. W samolocie Harry ciągle podziwiał swój pierścionek i prosił Gemmę o przekazanie, że dzisiaj jest ważna kolacja.   
– Kupiłem ci taki sam – przyznał w końcu, gdy jego telefon został zabrany przez bruneta.  
– Wiem.  
– Co? Jak to? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
– Znalazłem go w szafce i wtedy olśniło mnie, że to jest ten moment.  
– Tak bardzo cię kocham, że aż sobie nie wyobrażasz.  
– Wyobrażam sobie, bo kocham cię tak samo. Albo nawet bardziej. – Uśmiechnął się.

 

♛

– Mamo, babciu, Gem, chcę wam coś powiedzieć – powiedział Harry, gdy siedzieli w jadalni podczas kolacji. Próbował zachować poważny głos, ale skala podniosła się wraz z ręką. – Zaręczyliśmy się – zapiszczał, wskazując na pierścionek.  
– O mój Boże – powiedziała Gemma ze strachem.  
– Powiedz coś, mamo.  
– Ja... ja jestem w szoku.  
– Czy nikt w tym domu się nie cieszy?  
– Ja się cieszę, skarbie – powiedziała starsza kobieta, z którą Harry miał najlepszy kontakt. Wstała, by przytulić wnuka, a potem pocałowała Louisa w policzek, gratulując kolejnego kroku.  
– Dziękujemy – odpowiedział brunet, siadając i łapiąc Stylesa za rękę.  
– Naprawdę się cieszę, Harry – wreszcie matka chłopaka zareagowała w odpowiedni sposób i również przytuliła syna.  
– Mamo! – Gemma była widocznie zbulwersowana, czego nikt nie rozumiał. – Tato nie byłby zadowolony.  
– Byłby, Gemma. Zachowuj się doroślej – babcia zganiła ją, obrzucając morderczym spojrzeniem. – Państwo potrzebuje króla, a wybacz, skarbie, ale ten twój Mike nie jest odpowiednim kandydatem.  
– Przynajmniej możemy dać państwu potomstwo, nie to co oni!  
– Jesteś niemiła, Gemma. Wstydź się. Twój ojciec się w grobie przewraca!  
Oczy Harry'ego prędko zaszły łzami, bo nienawidził kłótni w rodzinie. A już na pewno nie chciał, by padały argumenty dotyczące jego zmarłego taty.  
– Przepraszam – szepnął, bo tylko tyle wyrwało się z jego ściśniętego gardła. Wstał od stołu i prędko skierował się na górę.  
– Monarchia – prychnął Louis i szybkim krokiem skierował się za ukochanym.  
Znalazł go w pokoju, skulonego na łóżku z ciałem, którym wstrząsały dreszcze płaczu. Przytulił go bez słowa, a Harry odwrócił się, wtulając w drobniejsze ciało.   
– Tęsknię za nim, Lou.  
– Wiem, Harry, nie płacz. Teraz twoja kolej.  
– Moja kolej? Na co? – zapytał, pociągając nosem i ocierając łzy.  
Louis wstał i podszedł do walizki. W jednej z kieszeni nadal leżał znaleziony w domu pierścionek, który przecież miał być na jego palcu. Z uśmiechem wracał na łóżko i podawał biżuterię ukochanemu.  
– Oh – jęknął Styles, patrząc na czerwone pudełko, które przecież sam wybierał. – Data się nie zgadza.  
– To ją poprawimy. No dawaj, co się mówi?  
Harry zsunął się z łóżka i uklęknął przed nim. Louis przewrócił oczami, bo nie spodziewał się, że wszystko będzie aż tak uroczyste. Wilgotna twarz chłopaka i załzawione oczy potęgowały smutek chwili.  
– Louisie Williamie Tomlinson...  
– Tak – przerwał Lou ze śmiechem, wysuwając dłoń w stronę narzeczonego.  
Pukanie do drzwi przerwało romantyczną chwilę i obaj ujrzeli starszą kobietę.   
– Nie przeszkadzam?  
– Nie, babciu, właśnie mu się oświadczałem.  
– Oh... przepraszam za przerwanie.  
– Zdążył przytaknąć.  
Louis pomachał ręką, chwaląc się identycznym pierścionkiem. Kobieta wyciągnęła list w stronę wnuka i poprosiła o przeczytanie. Pogratulowała jeszcze raz i wyszła z pokoju, mówiąc, że porozmawiają później.  
– Co to? – zapytał Louis, a Harry nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Od razu poznał królewską papeterię i pismo jego ojca.  
– Harry, jeśli czytasz ten list, to znak, że mnie już nie ma, a w Twoim życiu wydarzyło się coś ważnego, przy czym na pewno chciałbym być – zaczął Styles cicho. – Myślałem, że będzie dane mi cieszyć się razem z tobą, ale jak widać los pragnął czegoś innego. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że Ty i Louis to coś poważniejszego niż kilkuletni romans młodych mężczyzn. Wiem, jak bardzo raniły Cię moje słowa i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, ale wiem również, ile Louis dla ciebie znaczy i nigdy nie sprzeciwiłbym się Waszej miłości. Jestem pewien, że za kilka lat to Wy będziecie siedzieć na tronie, bo jeśli byłby to Michael, to zrobiłbym mu Paranormal Activity z życia (tak mówi młodzież, prawda?) – Harry uśmiechnął się, mimo iż jego oczy były już szkliste. – Mam nadzieję, że Wasze pierścionki są cudowne, a cała chwila była godna zapamiętania. Wiem, jak dużo dla Ciebie znaczą te zaręczyny i chcę, żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo jestem z Ciebie dumny. Byłem, jestem i będę. Mam nadzieję, że Wasza miłość będzie kwitła z dnia na dzień, a Louis nigdy Ciebie nie zrani tak, jak ja to robiłem. – Styles nie był w stanie czytać dalej, więc to Louis przejął kartkę.  
– Będziesz idealnym królem i nie mogłem mieć lepszego Syna. Bardzo Cię kocham, Harry, i na zawsze będziesz moim małym H. Tatuś.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc podpis i spojrzał na chłopaka, który teraz moczył mu koszulę. Harry potrzebował takiego listu. Potrzebował przeczytać słowa, które tak wiele dla niego znaczyły. Teraz miał poczucie, że dał z siebie wiele i jego ojciec naprawdę go kochał. Przez kilka minut śledził ostatnie zdanie, by potem bez słowa wyjść z pokoju i skierować się do babci. Kobieta czuła szczęście, widząc uśmiech i słysząc wyznanie miłości. 

 

♛

Od zaręczyn minęło równo sześć miesięcy, a oni właśnie przygotowywali się do ślubu, który był wydarzeniem na skalę światową. Jeszcze na żadnym tronie nie było dwóch królów i to właśnie Anglia zmieniała tradycję i wprowadzała nowe zwyczaje. Złość Gemmy przeszła i teraz dziewczyna nawet cieszyła się, że to nie będą jej obowiązki. Każdy z niecierpliwością czekał na maj i wesele, które teraz było tajemnicą. Louis nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego kroku, chociaż czuł cholerny strach przed zmianami. Jednak zmianą, której najbardziej się bał, nie była przeprowadzka do pałacu czy królewskie obowiązki. Bał się piłkarskiego kontraktu, który dzisiaj obowiązywał ostatni dzień. Dzisiaj miał potwierdzić, że kończy z kopaniem piłki i podziękować za wszystkie wspólne lata. Nie był pewien czy tego chce, ale musiał to zrobić. Po rozmowie z menadżerem klubu i trenerem podziękował i pożegnał się. Z kumplami był umówiony na osobną imprezę i chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu. Harry, zajęty przygotowaniami do ślubu, zupełnie zapomniał o ważnym dniu dla Louisa. Chociaż jemu to było na rękę, bo jedyne, o czym marzył to upić się i nie myśleć o zaprzepaszczonych marzeniach. Jego mieszkanie wypełnione było przez głośną muzykę, a on sam leżał na łóżku z butelką whisky, która miała być rozgrzewką. Przeglądał Twittera i widział, jak piłkarski świat szaleje. W końcu opublikował krótkie: „To były najlepsze lata mojego życia i chciałbym podziękować każdemu za sprawianie, że moje marzenia się spełniały. Jednak teraz muszę wszystko zakończyć i zająć się życiem prywatnym”.  
Wybuchnął płaczem po opublikowaniu i cieszył się, że jest sam. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział jego ból, bo musiał poradzić sobie sam. Krótki sms od Harry'ego wyrwał go z rozpaczy.

Róże czy lilie? :/

Poprosił, żeby ten sam wybrał i zablokował telefon. Przeglądał swoje nagrody i czuł jak pewien rozdział w jego życiu się kończy. Gdy płyta dobiegła końca, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Chciał udawać, że nikogo nie ma w domu, ale przecież każdy słyszał muzykę. Zdziwił się na widok kumpli z drużyny, którzy mieli ze sobą alkohol i tort. Po chwili za nimi pojawił się zdziwiony Harry, który nienawidził siebie za zapomnienie o ważnym dniu Louisa. Przytulił go i zaczął oskarżać o głupotę za zerwany kontrakt.  
– Tak miało być, Harry. Nie rozmawiajmy tu o tym. Co tu robisz?  
– Nie mogłem zostawić cię samego, ale jak widzę, to się nie nudzisz.  
Impreza z alkoholem i wygłupami pomogła Louisowi przeboleć rozstanie z piłką nożną. Styles obiecał mu, że będą kopać w ogrodzie i nawet ogarnie, co to jest spalony. Jednak wyrzuty sumienia za zepsucie marzeń Tomlinsona jakoś go dobijała. Teraz dopinali ślub na ostatni guzik i przygotowywali się do nowych ról.   
Już od rana omijali się, obiecując sobie, że zobaczą się dopiero na ślubie. Louisowi w przygotowywaniu pomagała rodzina, a Harry miał wokół siebie sztab ludzi odpowiedzialnych za wygląd. Stojąc w wiekowym kościele, Louis czuł jak jego oczy robią się szklane. Jego przyszły mąż wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Perfekcyjnie w swoim szytym na miarę stroju w czarno-złotych barwach rodu i z koroną, którą znał z bali. Widział spięcie i zestresowanie, ale widział również miłość w oczach chłopaka, który udawał powagę, ale tak naprawdę miał ochotę rzucić się na Tomlinsona.   
Ceremonia nie odbyła się bez paparazzi, którzy tylko czekali na dogodny moment, by uwiecznić młodą parę. Pierwszy taniec należał tylko do nich i nawet wybrali sobie specjalną piosenkę, która była weselną wersją „Never Stop” od Safetysuit. Teraz oboje mieli korony i czuli, że ślub to właściwy krok w ich związku. Oboje byli zakochani po uszy i nie wyobrażali sobie życia bez siebie. I może i nie potrzebowali papierka z urzędu, to uwielbiali myśl, że teraz nie są dla siebie chłopakiem i chłopakiem, ale mężem i mężem.  
– Bardzo cię kocham, książę.  
– Ja ciebie też, królu malutki. – Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Harry się krzywi. – A te róże jednak są ładniejsze – dodał, wspominając kłótnie o kwiaty.  
– Mówiłem!  
Tomlison pocałował go, widząc radość z wygranej. Rodziny gratulowały ślubu i mówiły o szczęściu, które ich rozpiera. Niedługo czekał ich tydzień w ciepłym kraju, gdzie mieli odpocząć po długich przygotowaniach. Przed wyjazdem Harry dostał kolejny list i już wiedział, co się święci. Otworzył go w samolocie, prosząc o wino. Louis przytulił się do niego i spojrzał na splecione palce z lśniącymi obrączkami.   
– Czytaj na głos – poprosił.  
– Harry, Louis, o patrz, teraz do nas. Harry, Louis, chcę Wam bardzo pogratulować, bo jeśli czytacie ten list, to wreszcie zrobiliście to, o czym marzyliście od dawna! Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo chciałbym widzieć Waszą dwójkę w kościele, przyrzekających sobie miłość do grobowej deski. Harry, wiesz dobrze, że jedyne czego dla ciebie pragnąłem, to szczęście. Mam nadzieję, że Louis będzie Ci dawał to każdego dnia, bo zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. Louis, wiem, że nasze kontakty nie były najlepsze, ale wiedz, że nie mógłbym lepiej trafić jako teść. Jestem dumny ze wszystkich Twoich sukcesów, które odniosłeś jako piłkarz i jestem dumny z ciebie jako z męża mojego ukochanego syna. Mam nadzieję, że Wasz dzień był takim, jakim go sobie wymarzyliście. Teraz przed Wami dużo pracy, ale życzę Wam szczęścia i powodzenia w przyszłości. Bardzo Was kocham i witam w rodzinie, Louis. O patrz, nawet uśmiech dodał. I znowu podpisał jako tato.  
– Cudowny – podsumował Lou i pocałował świeżo upieczonego męża.

 

♛

Młoda para korzystała z uroków wspólnego życia, delektując się każdą chwilą i odkrywając siebie na nowo. Docierali się wzajemnie i uczyli się dzielenia każdego dnia. Louis od podszewki poznawał królewskie życie i czasami pomagał w obowiązkach, gdy jego nowa mama była zmęczona i nie była w stanie wykonać niektórych rzeczy. Czytał za nią dokumenty i zanosił do podpisu. Jeszcze nie przywykł do noszenia korony i uczestniczenia w ważnych wydarzeniach czy wizytach za granicą. Harry za to wydoroślał w oczach i potrafił spędzać długie godziny w gabinecie ojca, przeglądając dokumenty czy zajmując się sprawami finansowymi. Louis wolał te militarne i często chętnie pytał o sprawy związane z obroną kraju. W kraju co jakiś czas spekulowano na temat objęcia tronu przez nowych królów. Ludzie zdążyli pokochać młodą parę, która w trybie natychmiastowym musiała nauczyć się etykiety na nowo i poznać sprawy państwa. Mieszkańcy pokochali Harry'ego za jego charakter i chęć niesienia pomocy, a Louis cierpliwie tkwił przy jego boku na każdym charytatywnym bankiecie.  
Pół-rocznicę spędzili, pomagając w przytułku dla bezdomnych, na co uparł się Harry, twierdząc, że wynagrodzi to ukochanemu w nocy. Jednak w nocy był zbyt padnięty na cokolwiek i Louis nie chciał go męczyć. Przykrył go kołdrą po samą szyję, złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole i sam usiadł na łóżku z laptopem.   
Temat przejęcia tronu stawał się coraz bardziej poważny, aż w końcu oni sami zaczęli się zastanawiać nad sensem tych rozmów. Sztab ludzi odpowiedzialnych za porady finansowe czy polityczne zgodnie twierdził, że powinni odciążyć aktualną królową, a i ona sama nie wyglądała na zawiedzioną na myśl o odejściu. Chciała już spokoju i świeżości nad sobą. Rządzenie bez ukochanego nie dawało już jej takiej radości i stało się smutnym obowiązkiem. Była wdzięczna dzieciom za pomoc, chociaż Gemma i tak zajęta była głównie swoimi studiami. Była dumna z córki, która przykłada wagę do wykształcenia, ale większą dumą przepełniał ją Harry, który świetnie łączył obowiązki królewskie, małżeńskie i te dotyczące edukacji. Uczył się do egzaminów, by wieczorem pomagać w przygotowaniu czy pytać o możliwość pomocy. Często wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale stanowczo zaprzeczał, kończąc to, co zaczął.   
Po długich rozmowach Harry i Louis zdecydowali się przejąć tron. Czuli nacisk, ale i gotowość do rządzenia. Gazety zaczęły się rozpisywać, a ludzie dzielili się na zwolenników i przeciwników świeżych pomysłów. Niektórzy pokładali w nich nadzieję i trzymali kciuki, co podnosiło ich na duchu.   
Przygotowania do koronacji ruszyły pełną parą, łącząc się z egzaminami na uczelni Harry'ego. Dlatego tym razem to Louis przykładał się, by odciążyć męża z nadmiaru obowiązków. Wiedział jakie kwiaty będą pasować i współpracował z ludźmi, którzy bardziej znali się na tych sprawach. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, a Hazz zdążył ukończył kolejny rok studiów, co dawało wszystkim powód do dumy. Potrzebował teraz wakacji i liczył, że zrobią to po koronacji. Czuł stres, stojąc przed lustrem i patrząc w swoje odbicie, które ukazywało młodego mężczyznę w królewskim stroju z jego ulubioną koroną na głowie. Louis już nie był tak zestresowany, jak przy pierwszych tego typu imprezach.   
Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ich z zachwyceń nad sobą. Babcia przywitała się i podała kolejną kopertę, mówiąc, jak bardzo jest dumna. Teraz Hazz nie czuł strachu. Wiedział, że to kolejne cudowne słowa, które ojciec napisał na wypadek swojej śmierci.   
– Przeczytasz? – poprosił, podając list Louisowi.  
– Harry, Louis, jestem z Was dumny i właśnie spełniło się moje kolejne marzenie. Życzę Wam powodzenia i szczęścia i wiem, że nie ma lepszych kandydatów na to miejsce od Was. Bardzo Was kocham.  
– Co dzisiaj tak krótko?  
– Krótko, ale zwięźle. Pospiesz się, będziemy spóźnieni.   
Czuli dumę, stojąc przed matką Harry'ego, która nie przypominała kobiety, z którą śmiali się poprzedniego dnia podczas kolacji z opowieści z dzieciństwa. Teraz miała na sobie balową suknię i koronę, a uśmiech skryty był pod powagą. Jednak w środku czuła dumę i nie mogła powstrzymać łez czy uśmiechów, wkładając koronę swojego zmarłego męża na głowę swojego młodego syna.   
– Tak bardzo was kocham – szepnęła, przytulając syna. – Jestem z was dumna – dodała, podchodząc do Louisa z drugą koroną, która była wykonana na specjalne zamówienie, bo przecież nikt nie chciałby nosić korony królowej.  
– My ciebie też, mamo – szepnął Louis, tuląc ją.  
Kobieta odeszła na bok, a oni uśmiechnęli się, robiąc delikatny ukłon i witając się z gośćmi, czując dumę i radość z miejsca, w którym się znajdowali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, druga i ostatnia część oficjalnie skończona. Pytanie: Zostałam poproszona o napisanie os, w którym Louis byłby znaną gwiazdą, a Harry jego niewidomym chłopakiem, którego Tomlinson ukrywa przed całym światem. Czytałby ktoś? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, hej, wracam z kolejnym i jednocześnie aż drugim one shotem w moim życiu. I drugim smutem w życiu, ugh. Chociaż tutaj jest delikatniej niż poprzednio. Chyba. Anyway, mam nadzieję, że równie dobrze. One shot inspirowany obrazkiem poniżej. Okej, trochę pozmieniany, ale tak to wyszedłby bardzo, bardzo krótki. 
> 
> Tutaj muszę się przyznać, że trochę się rozpędziłam i mam napisane więcej niż 7k słów, które tu są i tu pojawia się pytanie: Chcecie drugą część, która jest bardziej... książęca?
> 
> Oczywiście proszę o komentarze i głosy, które dają mi tyle co pchnięcia Harry'emu (heheszky taki żarcik, łapiecie, prawda? :c).
> 
> Enjoy xx


End file.
